My Not So Normal Sixth Grade
by me.be.NELZ
Summary: Cammie is a normal kid starting the sixth grade. what happens when she hears and sees some things differently? strangely even? certain events lead to certain happenings.
1. Chapie 1

I looked up at the sky - the clear blue was pretty to look at. The white fluffy clouds rolled by as I tried to pick a shape the cloud resembled. That's how I usually spent my free time. I was in a tree staring at the sky, wondering where all the clouds went. I was a small fifth grader, about to enter sixth grade. I lived in a small town in Nebraska. It was the end of August, soon to be September. My grandma told me I had nothing to worry about, I was just entering middle school and more drama was going to happen. She told me to be myself and I would be fine.

I sat on the tree, wishing life could be as easy as this - enjoying the peaceful quiet, feeling the warm sun beat on my skin, listening to the breeze slightly shake the leaves - but I knew that it would never stay like this. I knew that once school started up I was the mysterious girl whose parents ditched her for romance in Paris or where ever they lie to each other. I was the pretty girl who would stick up for the ones who got picked on. I was the girl who could magically disappear. I was the girl who had nothing. I was the girl who had everything. I was the girl who now one _knew_. I was the girl who no one understood.

I sighed as I realized my grandpa was probably grooming the horses. The one thing I loved about the farm was the horses. I could ride whenever I wanted and where ever I wanted. It was nice to have privileges as such. I clambered down from the tree and ran to the stables. I raced through the wide open fields. I jumped over the small little crook that ran through the middle. I skipped and laughed as I reached the stables. My grandpa turned around and gave me his signature smile - big and warm. He was an old man; white hair, skin and bones - your typical grandpa. He had a white mustache with a sun hat my grandma and I made him three years ago for 'father's day'. My grandpa had blue eyes with a special gleam in them, as if he was always a step ahead of the world. He wore his olive green and dark red checkered flannel shirt with his blue denim overalls. His boots came up about mid shin.

My grandma looked almost the opposite of him. He was always outside, out and about - but she was inside most of the time either cooking or cleaning. She would come outside often enough, but you knew that she was more of an inside person. She was a small chubby lady. Her round face flushed red and her lips always curved up in a smile. Her white hair was always tied back into a bun on the back and she always wore a dress with an apron. But that didn't matter. They were the closest thing to parents I had, and I loved them both.

"Well Cammie, how are you today?" he asked me formally.

I gave a smile back and replied, "Just great!" He chuckled at me and I saw the familiar gleam in his eyes.

"I think Grandma needs help in the kitchen," he told me with a wink. Before he could say anything else I was out of the stables and in a blur. I heard his laughing trail behind me, but I was high tailing it to the kitchen. I smiled as my hair danced behind me. I reached the kitchen and came to a skidding halt. I saw my grandma turn away from the sink and this time she was the one who gave me a loving smile.

"Cammie! What brings you here in such a hurry, dear?" she asked me teasingly.

"Grandpa said you need _help_ in the kitchen," I replied smoothly. She laughed and pointed toward the table. On the table were about three pies. I raced to the table and sat down. "Can I have some?" I asked, eager to dig into my grandma's apple pie. Just before my grandma could reply the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be," she mumbled, quickly whipping her hands on her apron before bustling out of the kitchen. I sighed. School started soon, and by soon I meant tomorrow. Grandpa then came in moments later.

He stood around for a second, surveying the scene before asking where grandma was. I pointed toward the front door and he swiftly walked toward the door. I was worried for a second, usually they both didn't go to the door, but I brushed it off as soon as it came. After a few more minutes my grandma came in and cut me some pie. I ate my pie and she told me to go read a book in my room before dinner. I sighed and went up stairs. After a while grandpa called me back down and we ate dinner in silence. Something was weird, and it must've been the people who were at the door. I didn't bring anything up though, because I knew if it was something serious they wouldn't let me eat downstairs. After an awkwardly quiet meal I went back up into my room. I heard my grandparents quietly discussing something, so quietly that even I couldn't hear.

I crawled into bed and tried to get to sleep. After an hour of aimless thoughts I was finally able to get some sleep.

I bolted up as a very noisy alarm clock woke me up, one I hadn't heard for the whole summer. I sighed as I realized school was here, and I was about to go start today. I went to my closet and slipped on jeans, a shirt, and a sweatshirt in case it got cold. I went downstairs and I smiled at the breakfast.

"Morning Kiddo," my grandpa said coming from behind me, patting my head. I grinned and sat down. There was everything - from pancakes to bacon to waffles to eggs to muffins to EVERYTHING! I smiled as I started eating anything in my reach.

"Don't eat too much now, Cammie," grandma warned me, but I couldn't help but stuff myself full.

Grandpa chuckled and asked, "Now are you going to be able to walk to school?" I stared at him wide eyed. WALK? After THIS?

Grandma laughed and told me it was my fault for not listening to her warning. While grumbling I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. It was probably a solid mile or two until I got to the school. No wonder they woke me up thirty minutes more than usual. I sighed as I started my walk towards the city. Oh, did I mention I lived on a farm? I thought it was pretty obvious by my grandpa's occupation… and the horses…. But whatever.

I was walking down the dirty road to the main road when something strange happened. A car went _whipping_ past me towards the road. From _my_ house. I stared at the car and realized that I was memorizing the license plate. _'55 25 39'_. It kept circling through my head for some unknown reason. I frowned as I kept pondering why the numbers were stuck in my head. Suddenly I got the strangest idea that it meant: 'go, go, chuckle, thank you'. My eyes widened. How did I get THAT? I shook it all off and pretty much shut down my mind (not the greatest thing when you're about to go to school) for the rest of the walk. I let my eyes travel anywhere, while trying to shove the whole license plate thing in the way back of my mind. Before I knew it I was already walking in town. Who knew staring at leaves could do that to you?

I paid more attention here in town. I hardly ever came here so I needed to make sure not to get lost. I walked along the sidewalk that had signs directing to school. I was looking in a window when I saw two girls across the street. I stopped as I watched the girls through the glass. They were staring back, but it wasn't as obvious. They looked around my age - one of them had dark hair and tan skin. Well tanner than tan I guess. She had dark hair and dark eyes. She was really pretty, the way her hair fell down her back, the way she strode so confidently. She wasn't skinny though. She was muscular and I wouldn't want to be on her bad side I suppose.

The other girl was much prettier than the other girl once I saw her. She stood straight with confidence, as if nothing to tear her down. Her black hair shimmered straight down her back and her blue eyes stared straight, although flickering glances at me. I watched them pass on the other side and quickly walked again. I had never seen either of those two, but I didn't want to stick around and find out. I decided that I wanted to disappear and I quickly found a crowd to merge with. I walked in between people and even beside people. I made it to the school and I had at least 5 minutes before classes started. I decided to go straight to homeroom and learn everything I could. I didn't want to look like an idiot, even though I already knew that I was going to get picked on. I sighed as I walked normally to class.

Not one person said 'Hi' or "Good morning' or even 'Cammie'.

I walked into the classroom and the teacher didn't look up. I looked into the row of desks and found 'Cameron' on one of the desks. That would be me. I walked over and put my stuff near my desk.

"CAMMIE THERE YOU ARE!" startled I looked up to see Sam and Francie run through the door. Sam was an athletic girl who was a little short. She had cute, a little past shoulder length light brown hair that was straight then at the tips curled slightly in towards her face. Her bangs fell loosely to the side and she had a very light scatter of freckles. She was wearing the uniform pants with a sweatshirt that was about a size or two too big. She was skinny but well built. Her arms we skinny and her stomach flat, but once you got to her thighs they were larger than most. But it was all muscle, and everyone still thought she was beautiful. She was strong and she stuck up for me. She was one of my best friends.

Francie was probably the prettiest girl in the school. Her blond hair was unpredictable, but it always looked cute no matter what. Her light blue eyes always had a gleam and her smile could brighten _anyone_'s day. She was petite, and even smaller than Sam. She wore her plaid skirt with Sam's sweatshirt. Francie always wore Sam's sweatshirts, they were pretty much sisters. Francie was skinny but not a toothpick. Most girls envied them, and hated how they were always talking to me.

I was probably the nobody of the school. The girl who no one would see unless someone called my name or was hip and hip with me. I didn't care though. I loved not being seen and brought into the drama of 'the middle school'. Francie always told me people hated me because I stuck up for the kids who got picked on. Sam told me I ruined other people's fun that way, but it was the right thing to do and that someone needed to stick up for them. I sighed. If Sam and Francie didn't talk to me, or treat me as nicely as they did, I would either a: be dead, because everyone would pick on me; b: be unseen; or c: be miserable as can be with no friends. I smiled as they attacked me with hugs, asking me about my summer. I just told them it was the same old thing, but they just laughed. It was as if they knew something was happening that I didn't. They were always one step ahead.

I sat down and they crowded my desk. They kept going on about a resort they went to and how they went to the coolest restaurant in America. They dubbed it the 'number one most fun restaurant' and it was some sort of spy restaurant. I half-heartedly listened to them go on about their awesome summer. Those two were always together, almost inseparable. They kept trying to add me in on the fun, but I always declined. I had fun staring at the sky. But part of me was pleased they always tried to include me. The other part always thought it was strange and they probably just pitied me. So I just went along with them and their words. Before I knew it there was a crowd around my desk, listening in on Francie and Sam speak about their summer. I glanced around and saw a full circle around my desk, people even behind me. I sighed. I wished I could just disappear in these situations. After Sam finished talking, she realized how much people were crowded around her and freaked out. See, Sam has this thing about small closed in spaces. She was claustrophobic, but she never told us why. Everyone backed up and gave her space as she collected herself. Francie just laughed at Sam's outburst. Sam stared at me and I had to crack a smile. She just looked so freaked it was silly. After she saw me smile, she cracked a grin and chuckled a little bit - obviously breathless.

The bell then rang and everyone scrambled to their seats.

First day of sixth grade, here we come.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Nathan," the teacher announced. He was a tall man who was fairly young. He had a smile on with blue eyes. He glanced around the classroom before he continued. "As you are probably aware, this is your first day of middle school." I stared at him. No duh. "You will remain in this classroom until the bell rings. Then you can go where ever, bathroom, talk with friends in other classrooms, whatever. There will be a five minute warning bell halfway through the ten minute pass time. There are five periods, not including lunch or homeroom. During lunch you can go to the cafeteria to get your food, then you will return to your classroom to eat. Or you may wander the halls or eat in other classrooms. Lunch generally lasts thirty minutes, but you have to be in your classroom in that thirty minutes. A five minute warning bell will go off again to tell you that you have five minutes left. It is up to the teacher whether to let you in or not if you are tardy," he concluded. He smiled and then started handing out the books we would need for the day. They were all thin, paper back books, but they were brand new. We put our names in them so we wouldn't mix up whose was whose. We were allowed to take notes in the books and do whatever we wanted with them. The desks were ours and we could put whatever we needed in them. There was a hook on the side of the desk so we could put or bag on the hook and keep it near us. During the winter if we needed other coats we had hooks and hangers in the back. We each had our own little 'cubby hook' thingy. Our names were labeled on them so that no one would get mixed up.

"Your subject order is on the board," Mr. Nathan kept instructing us. "Hope you have a great day!" With that the bell rang and he disappeared. I realized that we had be looking around and learning for about twenty-five minutes. I looked up at the board to see the schedule: homeroom, English, Math, Spanish, World History, and lastly Science.

Suddenly the door burst open and another young looking man came in. "I'm Mr. Perkins," he announced cheerily as he made his way to the desk. "I'm your english teacher!" I rolled my eyes. Well I better get used to every teacher announcing their subject field. He droned on about his policies and then remembered to hand out syllabus. The first day was basically learning our classmates names. Ah, the easy sixth grade so far. It may have taken the whole forty-five minutes, but by the end I was pretty sure I knew everyone in my class. The ten minute bell rang and Mr. Perkins was out the door. I wasn't sure if it was because we were a 'bad class' or if he needed to get to the other side of the school.

Everyone crowded around Sam's desk, since Francie went to her desk this time. Everyone remembered to give her space. I was one of the ones who didn't go over to her desk. There were a couple other people who didn't go, but they were considered 'rejects' and 'nerds' and such. Before I knew it the ten minutes were up and everyone was back in their desks.

Another man came in. He had blond hair and some hair at the bottom of his chin. His blue eyes were so clear that it was mesmerizing a little bit. "Hello, Mr. Crede," he said from the desk up front. "Math teacher, obviously," he spoke as he noticed the subject order was up on the board. He handed out the syllabus and went straight to teaching math. He was nice and helpful, and we reviewed what we learned last year. Once he saw he had a good grasp on the material he started to teach from our new book. It was fun writing what I wanted in the book. Obviously I took notes, but it was still cool. We spent time going over the lesson, then he let us begin our homework. Yep, homework on the first day of school. _Awesome_. It was fairly easy though and I finished in class. I spent the rest of the time doodling and looking through my new book. The bell rang again and generally everyone flocked Sam's desk. Again. I stayed in my seat and noticed that other people came into our classroom, some of my previous classmates even. Most of them went over by Sam's desk, but some of them were the "outcast's" friends. I hated using that term. It was almost degrading. No, it was. I called them others, usually. I just needed a better word for them. It would com sooner or later. After the warning bell the other kids who came in left, so that it was just our class. Then our teacher came in and everyone went back to their seats. She shut the door and I knew that she was serious about her teaching. She was an old lady, skinny and fragile, but she still had a certain sharpness about her.

"My name is Mrs. Culnane," she said. She told us her expectations and went on to teaching us Latin. It was sort of weird at first, because on our schedule it says that we were supposed to learn Spanish, but I pushed it aside. Latin wasn't that boring. She made us learn the conjugation for 'is' and the 'first declension'. It was really confusing at first but we just wrote it down and memorized it. She went around pointing at various people as they were supposed to say the next conjugation. But that didn't work very well. She sighed and made us recite the two conjugations over and **over**. It was annoying how some kids just _couldn't _ understand it. But she kept pressing on them instead of those who knew it already after the first eleven times we recited it. I suppose she just wanted everyone to understand it, but whatever. Who knew if that was going to work. After a while she sighed and told us our homework was to memorize those declensions, otherwise there were going to be consequences tomorrow. Trust me, I wouldn't want to get a consequence from _her_. The bell rung just as she left the room. Start early leave early maybe? It didn't matter though.

Soon enough Mr. Nathan came in and he asked us how the day was so far. We told him it was good *cough cough LIE for some of us cough cough* and then he dismissed us for lunch. I always brought my lunch and I pulled it out of my bag, just as Sam and Francie pulled up some chairs next to me. They went on about school and everything, I just listened. Every once and a while they would ask for my input and I would answer them honestly. They smiled and went on about me then, how I was so honest and kind. But then they changed subjects again and I just couldn't keep up with them. Lunch was over soon enough and we had world history next.

"Mr. Bonser," a man told walking through the door. He quickly got settled and then started a memorization game. The same one Mr. Perkins did. We easily rattled off each other's names to a surprised Mr. Bonser. He sighed and left us talk for the rest of class, not planning anything else. So that class whipped by and then we were at the last subject of the day. Science. Mr. Gurrier walked in just as Mr. Bonser was leaving. He took the extra ten minutes to learn our names before setting stuff up. As soon as the ten minute bell went off he started class. We were learning about physical science this year and he showed us how the science book was set up. We read the first section out loud. After we were done reading we did the section review and he gave us a _mini-quiz on our __first__**day**_. I got one hundred percent, because I pay attention. But I'm pretty sure that some people in the class failed the quiz. It wasn't particularly hard, if you listened and read along you would be fine but some people weren't. after the quiz we were free to do whatever until the end of the day.

That's how my first school day of sixth grade went.

If you're **confused leave a review** (not anonymous obviously) or PM me. I know it's going to be a little confusing, since I'm basing the school off of Japanese school systems. Wanted to try something new I suppose. I'll get back to you and hopefully you'll be… LESS confused.

So, hate me for not updating my other stories? Well review the one you want updated most after this one. I'm sort of updating which ever one comes to me right now.

MY LAPTOP WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! :'( so that's why I haven't been updating as frequently. My home computer's mouse is broken so _that's_ useless. Right now I'm typing away on my madre's comp as she is away at work. :) so REVIEW QUICKLY and let me know which story you want updated so I can write on that one.

Okay, I do realize that my writing is pretty bad, and this may just end up being a dud. It's a pretty boring chapter, but review?


	2. Chapie 2

**I hate long paragraphs… they're eyesores.**

**PAGE BREAK**

I was walking home when I saw a flash of black hair. No one at our school had black hair, and if they did they would most likely dye it.

If you had black hair with the scorching sun of Nebraska, well, God help you.

Well I saw the flash and I immediately freaked out a little bit. Even if I lived on a farm out in the middle of no where, I knew everyone around here; it was a close-knit community. I hadn't heard of anyone new coming in. I kept walking toward the farm, weaving in and out of people and different groups. Again I saw the black hair. 'Twice is a coincidence' I kept chanting in my head. I mean, there was no reason that this person was following me right?

I stopped and looked at the window and saw the words, 'Three times is a tail'.

What kind of shop IS this?

I stared at the words as I saw the black hair flash go through the crowd again in the reflection of the glass.

Three times is a.. Tail? What's a tail? Quickly I decided that the girl with black hair was following me. That's when it hit me - those girls earlier, one of them had black hair.

I made my way to the edge of town, eager to get out of the town, hopefully they were just hanging around the city. I glanced back after a while to see if anyone was behind me.

That's when I saw the two girls from earlier break out of the crowd and make eye contact with me.

I think that's when I ran screaming bloody murder.

It took the girls less than half a second to realize I was running - and screaming, LOUDLY. But hey, it did take them a moment to realize what was going on.

I got half a mile before they caught up with me - or rather the mocha skinned girl tackled me. I was almost sprinting, freaking out all the same, when I was grabbed from behind. Before I could do anything she grabbed my body and next thing I knew we were both rolling around in a dirt ditch and into a bush.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME!" I screamed. I was freaking out. Why would sixth graders follow me? I was the nobody of the school, wait, were these girls major bullies?

That was a good possibility.

"Stop moving," a girl snapped. I glared at the black haired girl - _not_ stopping screaming. Finally a hand clamped down on my mouth and I wasn't able to move.

"Thank God you're strong, Bex," the black haired girl exasperatedly stated.

"It's a specialty," the girl behind me chimed in with pride. They both started talking about 'mission over' and 'boy that was easier than expected' when I saw the black pick-up from earlier start to come speeding down the dirt road. Then I saw the gun with a man pop out the side window. The person was wearing all black with a mask even, and I didn't take it that it was a good thing either.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had kicked the girl in front of me hard enough in the shin to make her double over. Then I threw my body weight forward, which 'Bex' complied too. We were hidden by the bushes. Then they heard the gun shots. I saw the girl in front of me's eyes widen. I heard another round of shots, except this time they were a lot closer.

"It was too easy," she hissed.

"Good thing Morgan's eyes were open," Bex whispered back. Quickly they both got up and Bex motioned for me to stay down. I wasn't going to move: I don't think I could I was so scared. I was pretty much in shock.

Then I heard the noise behind me. I whirled around to see a man with gray hair flaring out the sides of his dark green baseball cap that was too used for it's own good. And when I say his hair was flaring, it wasn't in the cute-that-it-looks-hot sort of way. I meant it was longer than a normal grandpas and it had an eerie puff to this unnaturally thick hair. He was wearing dark goggles with a black shirt and black pants. He had a stupid dark green turtle-neck vest that matched his hat and made me hotter than I already was. The thing that scared me the most was the huge gun he was carrying with his one arm. I recognized it as a sniper riffle.

"So they think they can send out the old guys with the inexperienced, eh?" I heard Bex sneer behind me. He didn't say a word. Something about his box-ish face and frown told me he didn't speak much to begin with. Then he pulled up his gun and pointed it at the girl with black hair. The annoying snobbish one.

Some say you act on adrenaline, some say you act on instinct. I have **NO** idea what I was acting on when I jumped forward for the gun. The man gave a disgruntled grunt, obviously not expecting _me_ to do anything. It was as if I had the element of surprise on my side. I did just enough to let Bex jump up and take the man down. I stared in shock as Bex pounded into the man. How old was this girl? Sixth grade?

She got up after she slapped some sort of patch on the man's head. She grabbed his gun and took all the ammunition out.

"You saved us," the girl with black hair murmured, staring at me but still sitting on the ground, propped up by her elbows.

"How and WHY?" 'Bex' demanded coming closer to us after she threw the gun on the ground.

I sat for a while, not trusting my own voice.

"Do you need a reason?" I took a long pause after I started out shakily. "Do you need a reason to save someone's life? People will kill each other, and I don't understand _why_, but for saving a life, is a logical reason necessary?"

Bex and the black haired girl shared a moment of silence and unspoken words before the black haired girl spoke up.

"I'm Macey McHenry." I looked her over. Then did I realize her stunning blue eyes. They were crystal clear and amazingly beautiful. And that's ALSO when I realized that she was the senator's daughter.

"And I'm Rebecca Baxter," the other girl replied. "I go by Bex." I already sort of knew that, but I nodded all the same. This was crazy; they were stalking me, then I got involved with an almost-murder. "You must be the infamous Cammie Morgan," she continued on.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded. That was NOT normal.

"We have to get her to the house," Bex stated. She just totally blew me off! Quickly Bex grabbed Macey and me and brought us to our feet. With that Macey started sprinting towards my house, and Bex did the same grabbing onto my wrist.

"Let's go kid!" Bex shouted at me as she kicked it up and sprinted. I quickly caught on and also started sprinting. I wasn't sure I could keep the pace they were going at though, and I proved to be right. As soon as we hit the long dirt-grass road leading to my house, I had to slow down to a walk and take a breather. Then I just all together stopped and tried to catch my breathe.

"Come on, we're almost there," Macey tried getting me going. After a few seconds (they wouldn't let me rest any longer) we were running to the house again. As soon as we got to the house Bex shoved me forward toward the door. I stumbled and looked back, but the two girls were no longer standing anywhere behind me.

**PAGE BREAK**

"I SWEAR IT HAPPENED!"

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! YOU DO NOT LIE TO US!"

"GRANDMA! I'M NOT LYING! EVEYRTHING I SAID WAS TRUE!" I was almost crying, trying to convince my grandparents what happened. My grandma was scolding me for lying and making up stories while my grandpa sat there quietly listening to the conversation.

"You know about the boy who cried wolf Cameron Ann!"

"I know I do! But I'm not lying! This girl I've never seen was almost shot today!" My grandma sighed and then pointed at the stairs. I knew she wanted no more of this and I was being sent to my room. Being the obedient girl I am I walked up to my room before I let loose a shudder. What happened today was not a hallucination. It _happened_. I opened my room and almost shrieked.

The two girls from earlier were sitting in my room, except there was another girl with them. She looked like a sunburnt pixie. Her blond hair fell past her shoulders and her glasses were boxy but slim. She looked cute, like a little girl trying to look like a nerd. Or a cute nerd. But it freaked me out how three girls had managed to get in my room.

"I'm not hallucinating. You people, are in my room," I managed to stammer out.

"Why? You don't believe what happened today happened?" Bex asked. I shook my head. I knew that happened.

"I'm Liz," the blond girl piped up. I looked at her. She smiled back as if it were normal to be sitting on my bed.

"Why are you here? How did you get here?" I demanded. My room was on the second floor. Yeah I had a mini balcony, but I didn't have a tree or anything near.

"You're good."

"WHAT?" I asked, totally confused. What did _that_ mean?

"Do you want to go to a prestigious school named Gallagher?" Macey asked me. I stared at her.

"Gallaga what?" I requisitioned.

"_GALLAGHER_," Bex corrected. "It's a school for exceptional young women. And we are personally inviting you to come to the school." I stared at her. Was this some sort of joke?

"No. I want to stay here, and I don't want to go to your school or whatever," I firmly replied. Bex and Liz shared a look.

"We can arrange everything for you, all you have to do is pack," Liz told me with a smile.

"It's a lovely place, we even have a five star chef," Bex boasted. Were they trying to persuade me?

"And I care _why_?" I asked them. They all shared a look now. Suddenly there was a shuffling outside my door.

"Cameron? Is there someone in your room?" I heard my grandma's voice call out from behind the door. I heard the doorknob jiggle. Before I could utter a word grandma came into the room. I stood still, scared that she would see three girls in my room. Then again she might believe me.

"Are you talking to yourself?" grandma asked me confused. I quickly scanned the room.

Not a trace of one of the three girls were left.

**PAGE BREAK**

"- and then he asked me if I wanted to go to Hawaii! I was like, of course I do!" I sat at my desk by Sam and Francie, but also crowded by everyone else who listened to the two girls talk. The rows of desks were ordinary, a formal six-by-six row. I was sitting in the middle of the third row, and basically in the middle of the room.

"What's eating you up?" Sam suddenly asked staring right at me. I pointed at myself and she nodded.

"Everyone has to leave. Disperse," Francie cutely added. Suddenly everyone was gone and it was just the three of us, like how it was in kindergarten during nap time.

"So what's going on in Cammie's life?" Francie giggled. She was so upbeat today.

"Well uh, the weirdest thing happened yesterday," I started off. Then I started to tell the whole story, they just sat, quietly listening to my story. They didn't laugh, they didn't make fun of me; they just sat and listened. After I was done, Francie and Sam shared a long glance.

"That's super weird," Francie stated after an awkward silence.

"Gallagher," Sam said under her breathe, more to herself than to Francie or me.

"Yeah. They were like trying to recruit me or something," I said trying to make sense of whatever was going on. Wasn't going well...

"HELLO CLASS!" Mrs. Culnane welcomed (not so happily), just as the bell went off. Everyone scattered to their seat while I sat, wondering why the heck those girls from yesterday would be following me.

She went on to teach us Spanish (for once). She didn't start off with the 'hello' 'good-bye' stuff. No, she says that stuff is useless. She started off to teach us stuff like, 'where is the bathroom?' and necessary things as such. It wasn't long before class was over. Her lessons always went quickly because you were always doing something, whether it be writing or thinking, and you _better_ be thinking or else you would get sent out into the hall. She was the strictest teacher I had.

"Hey class," Mr. Nathan greeted as he walked in. "We have two new students!" Everyone stopped what they were doing at the sound of that. The doors opened and in walked Bex and Macey. My jaw fell slack. The whole room was over come in silence.

"Name's Rebecca Baxter. Call me Bex unless you want your face smashed," Bex announced. I stared in shock as the girl from yesterday was already threatening people.

"Macey McHenry. One word and I'll sick Bex on you," she called out as she stared at her nails. These girls were violent.

I knew it, these guys were bullies.

"Uh, that's lovely girls," Mr. Nathan said more quietly and afraid. I don't think he processed what he said before he said them. "There are two empty desks-"

"No, we would like a seat next to Cammie," Bex interrupted. I sat shocked. Everyone looked at me, but I think they knew I wasn't like them. Whether it be protecting other kids, or yelling at them to knock it off, the most obvious thing was my face: the wide open eyes and open jaw. It was a freebee saying 'I am in shock'.

"That way she can explain how this school system works," Macey added, walking down the rows yet _still_ looking at her nails. She stopped at the desk to my right. Danny sat there and he was a nice kid. I liked him, we were good desk buddies. "MOVE," she snarled and Danny immediately grabbed his desk and started making way to the back. They were switching desks?

I looked up and Mr. Nathan looked shocked. He was speechless. I guess you don't see this everyday.

"What type of school is Gallagher?"I asked. Macey smiled at me.

"It's a nice school for exceptional women, you get the best treatment-"

"Does that mean you get to have everything your way and push other people around?" I demanded. I LIKED having Danny next to me. He was nice! I wasn't sure I would like sitting next to this girl who was a snob.

"No, that's just Macey's personality," Bex replied from behind me. I whirled around to see that Bex had moved her desk to the left of me, kicking Jasmine out of her seat. I looked to see both Danny and Jasmine in the back. I sighed. There wasn't much I was able to do, so I sat and ate my lunch.

The thing that surprised me was that Francie and Sam also ate lunch by themselves too. They didn't talk or anything. They went down to get their lunch, and they came back up to sit in their own seats and eat BY THEMSELVES. It was shocking really. It was a silent lunch period. A bunch of people would start to walk in, but then leave because our class was in silence.

And that's how it went for the next week. Everything was done in silence, besides Macey and Bex's talking. Francie and Sam didn't talk to each other, and everyone was super confused. Finally it was Friday, and Macey was _still_ trying to persuade me to go to Gallagher.

"Cammie, come on. You are SO talented! You should totally go," Macey somewhat complimented me. Her and Bex were surrounding my desk during the last break time of the day.

"I don't _**want**_ to go," I finally snapped. I had been silently ignoring the two as they kept trying to pressure me into going to Gallagher, the place for "exceptional women"! I was sick of hearing the two keep talking and talking about their stupid little prissy school they wanted me to go to. "I want to stay here. I want things to go back to normal. I want people to talk to each other. I want there to be no silence. I want Francie and Sam to be the giggly silly girls they are. I want to hear laughter. I want _you_ to go away." With that I left the room just as the tardy bell rang. The Cameron Morgan who stuck up for those getting picked on was gone then. I wasn't the girl who was nice and quiet. For once in my life _I _snapped at someone, because of those two super annoying chicks who thought they were everything!

Awkwardly I sat in the bathroom for the rest of the period because I was too embarrassed to go back to class late. I sat in that stupid bathroom, all because I didn't want to see the faces of those two girls. Finally the bell went off signaling we could go home. I went to go in a stall so people wouldn't stare at me confused as I sat on the sink. I heard the door push open and two people walk in. I closed my eyes and wished 'Please not be those girls, please not be those _Gallagher_ girls'.

"Cammie?" my eyes snapped open when I heard Francie's voice. I quickly jumped off the toilet seat and opened the door. I saw Sam and Francie smiling together. The way it should be.

"Hey, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us today. Like old times," Sam continued on. I grinned. That was what I needed. So far sixth grade had been crap. The first day had been all awkward with the two girls and almost getting _murdered_, and since then it's been annoying because those two freaking girls won't leave me alone!

"I'd love to," I rushed out. They smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I hoped that this would restore things, and everything would go back to normal.

"Sweetness, we'll be by your house around five so you can come over," Sam told me.

"Oh, and here's your homework," Francie gave me a small smile while handing me my homework and books, well my backpack. I smiled back. I couldn't help but keep smiling. I hadn't smiled in a while, and it felt good to just be able to smile and be happy. For once. With that we walked out of the bathroom together and went our own ways at the school entrance. I walked home peacefully, and nothing weird happened.

At five o'clock exactly I heard the doorbell ring. I jumped up to answer it. Sam was standing there in some red sports sweatshirt and black sweatpants looking cold.

"It's freezing! Let's blow this joint," she told me as she grabbed my sleeping over stuff. Then she dead on sprinted to the car and threw my stuff in the back of her silver cadi. Well it was her parents, but as soon as she got her permit that cadilac cien concept was hers. I was envious of course, but she always got nice stuff. Then again she was rich. I ran out to her car and as soon as I was in the car was roaring to life, gunning down the dirty pathway .

Soon enough (her parents speed, and God help you if you don't wear your seatbelt) we were at her house, running inside so we didn't get wet. We ran to Sam's room, and we talked, like an ordinary sleepover. It was like old times when we would sit in a circle and giggle about random stuff while music blared in the background. We would stay up for hours laughing the night away. I mean we were sixth graders sugar high!

Finally we decided to watch a movie, and Sam ran out the door to run down to the basement (mind you we were on the _third _floor) and Francie an to the bathroom. Which left me awkwardly sitting in Sam's room, dosing off and thinking of nothings.

Well until I heard something hit the window.

At first I thought it was something from the storm, like branches hitting the window or something, but it wasn't; as I kept watching I saw that it was rocks hitting the window. It takes a lot for a rock to fly up three flights. So I walked to the widow and looked down and some kid was standing down there.

"Are you alright?" I yelled above the wind. I was sort of getting wet from the rain blowing in through the window.

"Why don't you want to go to Gallagher?" the kid yelled back. It sounded like a boy so I looked closer. He was wearing some sort of jeans and a white wife beater that was COMPLETELY soaked. This kid was ripped for looking about my age. His hair was dripping wet, and it was only a little long, probably an inch longer than a buzz cut.

"Because I like it here," I simply replied. It was quite a normal conversation considering I was on the third floor, not at my own house, there was a boy talking to me that I've never seen before, and oh, don't forget the fact it was _**storming**_ out.

"Don't you want to know about your family? Your mom or dad?" he asked. I froze. My parents had always been a touchy subject for me, considering they had left me at such a young age, never to even visit me. I felt my eyes slowly water. "Think about it."

My head snapped back down to see no boy anywhere in sight. I looked around, trying to find the kid.

"Cammie?" I spun around to see an unsure looking Francie standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Um, may I ask why the window is open? First of all?" she asked with confusion all over her face. That was when I realized my hair was dripping and my shirt was wet. And probably the stuff around me too.

"Oh, uh, I'll close that right now," I rushed out while spinning around to close the window. Then I heard another set of foot steps come by.

"Did that window open again? Darn it's so messed up!" I heard Sam mutter. But something about her voice told me that her window didn't normally open by itself.

**PAGE BREAK**

**Zach POV.**

"Hey! Zach!" I spun around to see Joe Solomon in my doorway.

"Hey, what's up?" I casually greeted.

"I need you to do me a favor," he hastily told me. "I need you to fly out to Nebraska-"

"We're in Virginia, Solomon!"

"I know I know! I need you to fly out there and convince a girl named Cameron Ann Morgan to go to Gallagher."

"Why?"

"She's someone special to me, Zach. Please," he quickly explained. I was so confused. I was doing my homework like I was supposed to do _in my room (not in the basement by the explosives)_, and then he actually _told _me to do something spy-ish. He's usually like 'Zach! Knock it off!' 'Zach, don't do that!' 'Zach, you're going to get in trouble!'

"Can't someone else do this?" I asked. For once I actually just wanted to go to school. My high school experience wasn't going to be _at all_ like a normal high school's.

"I've already tried to get the two top girls of my class to persuade her. They only made her hate it," he grumbled out.

"Then how am I supposed to do this?" I asked him. "It's not like I can waltz in to her house and tell her to go to Gallagher."

"I don't know, Zach! Just say some stupid little cryptic remark thing that'll maker her want to learn more - and go to Gallagher."

And that was how I found myself outside a multi-millionaire's house throwing rocks at some girl's window in the middle of this freaking storm.

How do I get stuck with these things?

I was trying to think up some little thing I could ask her to make her want to know more information when the door opened. 'Shit'.

"Are you alright?" I heard a girl yell from the open window. 'Yeah, I'm just dandy standing outside in the middle of a FREAKING STORM.' I tried to make out what she looked like, but I could only see her silhouette against the light.

"Why don't you want to go to Gallagher?" I yelled back. She seemed to pause to think about something before she responded.

"Because I like it here," the girl simply replied. It was quite a normal conversation considering she was on the third floor, not anywhere _near_ my state, I was trying to convince a girl to go to a school I've never been to, I was trying to convince a girl I had never seen before, and oh, don't forget the fact that I was standing in the middle of a _**storm**_.

I needed to think of something quick, and then I remembered she was 'abandoned' by her parents.

"Don't you want to know about your family? Your mom or dad?" I asked. I saw the body go ridged. I smirked when I saw I hit the right spot. So taking about her parents was a touchy subject for Ms. Morgan, eh? After a while I yelled out, "Think about it."

Then I disappeared into the woods, hoping Solomon had some sort of ride waiting for me to get me home.


	3. Chapie 3

I had a normal sleepover, well as normal as a sleepover gets when awkward things keep happening. After that weird kid, we got some phone calls asking for me, and they knew I was here. I don't know what freaked me out more, that I was being stalked or that these people were bad people. Oh. Well I guess they're both pretty bad.

"Cammie, this is giving me the creeps," Francie told me with a worried look on her face.

"Uh tell me about it! They're all for ME," I replied. Who has it worse. The friends of who everyone is calling for or the person that's GETTING called.

Yeah I think I'm in the worse position.

"Yo, we could go somewhere else," Sam suggested.

"Like where?" Francie questioned back.

"Um, anywhere BUT HERE."

"WHY ARE WE EMPHASISING WORDS?"

"You started it, Cams," Francie giggled. I couldn't help but smile back. Even in serious times, she was able to crack a smile or tease me.

"You think it's time?"

The room became deadly silent as Sam's words were seriously spoken. Francie's laugh was abruptly cut short. I sat there confused at what they were talking about.

"Cam describe what the kid looked like again, please?" Sam nicely asked me.

"Uh, he was on ground level. He had brown hair probably like an inch longer than a buzz cut. He had broad shoulders and well-built for his age." I saw Francie and Sam stifle a laugh when I said 'well-built'. "How else do you want me to put it guys? Come on," I replied back in a whiny voice.

"Ripped? Lean?" Amazing muscles? Drool worthy?" Francie went on to tease me.

"Hardy har har, Francie. You're descriptions are the best," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Sounds like Cam's got a crush on the teacher's pet," Sam lazily grinned at me.

"Come again?" I replied confused. Teacher's pet? I would know. I've been going to that school for ages, I know everyone around my age-

"You spilled the beans," Francie said with an edge in her voice. I left my thoughts to look up to see the two glaring at each other. "Would you like some tea?" she gritted out from her teeth.

"Don't even think about it!" Sam replied. "We might as well get this show on the road. It's been a while and you and me know it."

"Confused girl sitting in the middle of the room who would like to be enlightened…" I blurted out. They never fought. Why were they fighting. Why did I not understand? Why was everything so confusing for the past few weeks?

"Come on, Cam," Sam grinned her mischievous grin.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Francie yelled actually mad. I couldn't tell if this was a bad prank or if Sam was actually doing something she wasn't supposed to.

I went with Sam anyways.

Sam gave a careless laugh as we went sprinting down the hallways, Francie close on our heels. "WHEN I GET YOU!" Sam and I laughed as Francie's threats came one after another.

Suddenly I to an abrupt halt as Sam slammed on the brakes. Francie ran into me and we both stumbled forward as Sam glared at whatever was in their garage.

"Hey Cam," I looked over Sam's shoulders and saw Bex give me a little wave.

"Come on get out of here," Sam said aggravated while pointing towards the door to the garage.

"Your boy came around," Francie spit out. They paled then turned around like spoiled brats and left.

"So that boy, who is he?" I asked.

"Someone you'll eventually meet," Francie replied.

"Let's go," Sam told me while waving me over her shoulder. We walked to the other side of the garage to where there was a door.

"Where does this lead to?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" Sam asked in reply. Francie laughed as I just stared at the back of her head. I just stayed quiet and followed Sam down the wooden stairs. Suddenly I felt a cool rush of air. It gave me the goosebumps but I kept walking down behind Sam and Francie behind me. Suddenly the wood changed to metal and the sound of our shoes became quite apparent with the echoing down the staircase.

"Light feet," Sam whispered as she took silent steps. Francie did the same where I had a little trouble. Who walks silently down a staircase? How do you do it when everything is metal?

"Are you sure-"

"Yes." Francie was cut off with Sam's quick reply. I heard Francie sigh and they it was silence besides the light tap of my feet going down the stairs.

After what seemed like eternity we finally reached the ground. No more stairs. I was relieved but Francie looked nervous. Then again walking down a metal staircase that looks newer than the house isn't normal. And suddenly I'm starting to realize things aren't right.

"Sam?"

I froze as I looked back over. There was a red light scanning the whole area and Sam was staring right into the light. Suddenly the wall parted and I realized that it was a door. It was weird like one of those cheap spy movies.

"Ha, hah, guys?" I asked totally uncertain. I was trying to make light but suddenly both Sam and Francie were super serious. Something that did not happen. "Guys?"

Suddenly Sam started walking and so did Francie. She motioned me to go in front and gave the universal gesture of 'shh'. The finger before the lips. I tried to stay calm but in the inside I was freaking out. Where the heck were we going? Before I knew what was happening I felt something slap on my arm. Then everything went black.

**PAGE BREAK**

I groaned and started to come to. "Uh, where am I?" I asked completely dazed. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a pale blue room and I was in a bed… one that looked as if to be used for medical uses.

"Hey there, kiddo." I froze as I heard my aunts voice. I only heard her on holidays (if holidays even) and if I heard her voice other times it was safe to assume something was wrong.

"Aunt Abby?" I asked dumbfounded. I looked around and then noticed the crowd in my room. Sam and Francie were there looking annoyed, those random girls who almost got me killed, and then a bunch of other girls who were dressed like those rich snobs. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, bud, nothing. So I see you want to go to Gallagher," she smiled at me.

"Since when-"

"JUST GO WITH IT," the black haired girl... Macey snapped at me.

"LEAVE," Sam snapped back and Macey huffed and walked out.

"I didn't want to come here!" I complained to Aunt Abby. She sighed and looked at Sam and Francie. They exchanged a look. Suddenly everyone was piling out besides Sam and Francie. As Aunt Abby left she gave me a wink and shut the door behind her.

"Let's first get you out of this medical crap," Sam muttered. I looked outside and saw it was bright and sunny. A big difference from the storm last night. I felt my side twitch and looked over. She just took a needle out. I turned my head the other way and went back to looking out the window.

"Do you want to know what Gallagher is actually like?" I turned my head to see Francie giving me a nice smile. As if it were normal to wake up in some school far away.

"It's not actually for spoiled brats who are bitches," Sam honestly told me. "Well I mean Macey-"

"SAM." I looked over to see Francie rolling her eyes. "But first of all we need to change into their uniform, otherwise we're going to get even MORE weird looks." We went to some room and changed into these uniforms. Plain. Normal. Uniforms. The skirts were plaid and green, with a green vest with the Gallagher logo on the chest.

"So Gallagher is a private school only for girls, grades sixth through senior," Francie went on.

"So where are we going?" I asked as Francie lead me out of the room and down the hall.

"Headmaster's office to get you and us registered," Sam replied from beside me.

"Registered? Wait, I thought we were just touring. Guys-" I rambled on trying to understand what was going on. I thought that Francie and Sam didn't want to come here and then suddenly they changed their minds. They walked around the school as if they owned it - as if they had every single hall memorized. We came to a stop before a door. I looked up to read the protruding sign that read 'HEADMASTER'.

Well this was an old school.

"Remember to be polite, Cams. First impressions are always great," Francie gave me a smile before pushing open the door. I was shocked when I saw a beautiful looking lady with long dark hair, her light brown eyes immediately locked with mine. Awkwardly I looked around because her gaze was making me uncomfortable. I looked past her to see a man standing by the window and looking out. He glanced over at me and he was so hot he could make James Bond insecure. Especially his gorgeous green eyes, I was mesmerized.

"Hello again, ladies," the man curtly said and then returned to looking out the window. I looked behind me to see Sam roll her eyes and Francie blush a little bit. A little bit of a _crush_?

"Hi girls, what can I do for you?" the woman's voice was sweet as honey, full of sincerity. I shrunk back, the two adults before me were to perfect, to graceful for my appearance it seemed.

"This is Cameron Ann Morgan," Sam replied, "and we need to register into the system."

I've never seen two faces pale as quickly as theirs did.

The man at the window turned around and faced me, studying me. I fidgeted under his gaze. I was a sixth grader in front of some man I had never met before. "Welcome to Gallagher, Cameron," the man said. His lips that had formed a tight line had snaked it's way into a mind blowing smile, which left me speechless. "We better get you girls registered," he nudged the headmistress to get her going.

"Oh, sorry, Joe," she quickly replied before turning to the computer.

"Sweetheart, what's your name?" the lady asked again.

"Cameron Ann Morgan," I replied in a quiet voice.

"My name is Rachel, and this here is Mr. Solomon," Rachel replied. I stared at her in wonder why she didn't tell me her last name.

"Let's go!" Before I could sneak another glace at Rachel or Mr. Solomon I was dragged out of the room by Sam's pull.

"Wait don't you have to get registered?" I asked confused.

"Nopes-ies, we already are," Francie replied giggling with a little skip in her step.

"So where are we going now?" I asked as we ran down the halls like little kids (which we were at a point).

"Um where ever," Francie carelessly laughed out. We would stop at random places and they would point out what the door led to. Such as where the library was located, or the dining room. Though the dining room wasn't hard to miss.

"So where do we go now?" I asked as we sat down in the middle of some hall.

"We _could_ go to class," Sam replied. Francie snorted at that.

"What class are they in anyways?" Francie asked.

"The barn," Sam grinned.

"Let's go!" With that I found myself being pulled off the ground and back to running. This time we went out the doors outside. And to an actual barn.

A barn.

In the middle of this beautiful complex.

Some things I just do not understand.

"Let's not disturb them now," Francie whispered as we neared the barn.

"Oh heck no. We're busting in there and challenging them," Sam responded full of confidence.

"Um what's going on in there first of all?" I asked. Suddenly our trio came to a complete stop and I was being dragged away from the barn.

"Recap: we need to tell her important facts before we drag her into things."

"I thought she already knew! It comes so naturally to me now."

"You graduated like a year ago!"

I looked between them beyond confused as we walked back into the school. That's when I started noticing things. Like how their walls surrounding the complex had ivy all around it to make it look old and unique, or how the wrought-iron gate at the start of the HALF MILE LONG driveway to get to the main doors.

"Be careful bring random people in here because the driveway is equipped with technology that will read tire treads and along here somewhere there's a section that could swallow an entire truck, whole. Also don't do anything you're not supposed to on the roof because the shingles _will_ electrify you. And oh, we can't forget about the sensors that check for explosives," Sam told me as we walked into the doors.

"Wha-what?" I stammered. She must've just been joking, but school had a weird aurora screaming _it's true!_ My eyes traveled everywhere, taking in details such as how the banister was of a smooth mahogany and how the stairs swooped nicely. The walls were stone and the windows were oddly shaped, which I found odd. I also saw a sword by a wall. "What's that sword?" I asked. Usual schools did not have swords randomly in their halls.

"Let's start from there," Sam suggested and we walked over to it.

That's where I found out I could faint with only few words that couldn't possibly be true.

"This is a school for spies."

Yes, those six words is how I found myself in the nurses office. Again.

I sat up after recovering from that joke to find Mr. Solomon in the room with his head in his hands and Sam looking sheepish.

"So you just full on out told a normal citizen that… this was a _school for spies_? I thought you two knew better than that!" he groaned.

"Hey, don't rope me in with her stupidity. She was the one who full on out said it. I was the one who said 'way to go idiot' after Cam fell," Francie replied.

"Um, and quit slamming me when she's awake guys," Sam answered obviously annoyed. That's when all attention focused on me.

"How'd you know I was up? You weren't even looking at me."

"Spy," Sam rolled her eyes and said it with a mocking voice. "You honestly couldn't do better, Solomon?"

"Well _I_ honestly thought she would be persuaded via Ms. Baxter and Ms. McHenry. I guessed wrong," Mr. Solomon responded. "And it worked did it not?"

"If you consider US walking her down, throwing a napotine patch on her arm, dragging her here- yes he did absolutely NOTHING," Sam replied, her voice drenched in sarcasm.

"Well I think he did a fine job," Mr. Solomon gave a tiny hint of a smile.

"Teacher's pet," Francie huffed.

"Explanation? Please?" I questioned, regaining their attention.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, welcome to the Gallagher Academy." I nodded signifying him to continue. "It's a prestigious boarding school-

"Well heck Solomon you're doing no better. Just give her the false profile," Sam cut him off. "Alright kid I'm just going to tell you the cold hard facts, this school is for spies." I stared at her. They stared back. By then I was positive they were waiting for me to faint.

"Is this a joke?" I asked completely serious.

"NO THIS IS A SPY SCHOOL," Sam sounded out every syllable loud and clear.

"That really helped her, Samantha," Francie muttered.

"Then you do it!" she replied exasperated. Francie rolled her eyes before walking over and taking a seat on my bed.

"So this is a spy school?"

"Yes."

"Why am I here?"

"Because you're part of a spy legacy, you were _born _to be here."

"You realize how cheesy that sounded."

"Yeah, I'm sort of becoming aware."

"So… I supposed to become a spy?"

"Like the kid said," Francie took time to send a glare back to Mr. Solomon, "the one who talked to you in the middle of a storm because Solomon didn't trust us, you want to know about your parents? Want to know why they left you? Because they're spies."

"You realize this just gets worse and worse? Like this is such a joke!" I replied getting aggravated.

"Do you think a normal civilian would've just sprung at a man holding a gun to save someone else's life? No. That's not exactly a good example of 'normal'. Wonder how you could always disappear? It's cause of your traits inherited. Being sneaky- acting on your feet. Those are spy qualities."

"This is like a 'do-I-believe-you-do-I-not' sort of situation," I honestly replied to Francie.

"Can we just stick her in the barn? That might work a lot more than us uselessly trying to pound in her head that she's a spy." I was slightly frightened by Sam's remark. If this was all true, I knew that that barn was not a normal barn.

And THAT'S how I found myself in the barn which I was being dragged away from about twenty minutes ago. It's like a chain reaction these days.

I walked in and saw girls in regular shirts and shorts, at least there was no uniform for gym.

"Cam, go fight Anna."

"Fight? No I'm not looking for a fight!"

"This is the protection and enforcement class. We teach fighting in this class," Sam replied rolling her eyes.

Suddenly a girl who was frail came to the front.

Yeah that innocent looking frail girl threw a punch right at my head.

I ducked, a little shocked. What were they teaching these kids? The girl looked a little confused at me as I sat on the ground but recovered and her arm went down to grab at me, but I quickly rolled out of the way and got back on my feet. Was this like a boxing match? What was I supposed to do? I ran around the barn away from this little girl and everyone looking at me in just… disgust.

"Cam?"

"Yes, Francie?"

"You guys are _fighting_. You can't fight if you keep running away."

"Oh, I'm supposed to be _fighting? _Yeah I didn't know that," I replied sarcastically. Finally I decided to plant my feet and just attack. Seemed like that was the only way I was going to get out of this.

"Don't kill each other."

I didn't know how I was going to hurt this girl. She was so little and just, someone you would never think of hurting. That's when I remembered that she tried punching me in the face. First image out of the window, now she was my opponent. Weird how thoughts can change so quickly. She made the first move and aimed her kick at my stomach, which I sidestepped. I was about to punch her in the face (which she was knowledgably blocking) when I stopped and hit her with an uppercut with my other hand. I've never seen a girl's face jerk up so quickly.

Then again I've never seen a girl get in a fight.

"Is she okay?" some of the girls I haven't met went over to check to make sure things were alright.

"See? Told you." I rolled my eyes at Sam.

"Well I don't think she'll have issues with the physical-ness."

"Solomon. I thought you were a teacher."

**PAGE BREAK**

"You'll start the curriculum tomorrow. For now let's get you a room," Mr. Solomon said as he lead me down the hall. This was obviously the dormitories. "This is your room and you will not be changing. Have a good day." With that he left. Remember how I thought he was hot and gorgeous and all those other stuff? Yes, he may be the most attractive thing on the planet but he sure ruins it with his roughness. I mean, he's rude, blunt, but to the point. We did some obstacle course and Liz accidentally tripped and accidentally triggered the wire which accidentally lead us all to be captured up in a net, hanging for about an hour while girls screamed and wouldn't calm down to figure out we had to get ourselves out.

All it took was ONE string to break for the whole thing to come down.

"I am not going to a school for idiots," I whispered to Francie.

"Cam, it's their first year," she reassured me that it would get better.

I sighed as I saw three of the beds were taken. The only one open was the one by the window. I wonder why they wouldn't take it? Personally I like windows for just dazing off. I went to my bed and claimed it.

"The window? Oh that sucks."

"Why?" I asked as Francie and Sam came in to sit on my bed.

"Um, you have to start thinking like a spy. Closest to the window means closest to the nearest invasion. If someone were to break in you would be the first to go," Sam enlightened me.

"Well what if they just came through the door? Wouldn't that be a lot simpler than scaling a building that seems to be way high tech in security? Speaking of which it'd be easier to walk in the doors and sneak around that way then have some weird thing happen to you on the side of the wall. And if this school is so high tech in security wouldn't they do something to the windows to ensure the safety? They wouldn't just put a window there and invite people to break in through the dorms now would they."

I think my logic stunned both Francie and Sam.

Francie turned to Sam. "I think she's thinking like a spy."

"I think she's just being a nerd."


	4. Chapie 4

I sighed. We were in the lab and Liz was my partner. Could you guess what she was doing?

Yep, taking over the whole experiment allowing me to do NOTHING.

It was the Monday of the second week I was there, sighing as I was placed with Liz to work on this assignment. She went on, although, babbling about herself to me. _What if I worked with those other lunatics? She could give me so much information to screw every single one of us over_. I rolled my eyes realizing that she would never be in the field but the lab. _She could still get involved in some ransom._

I kept my head down as girls passed me glaring at me.

It wasn't exactly my fault that I bested most of them when I had only been here a week and they were here months. It all started with me taking Bex down in PE. That gained me some unknown respect. Then on some assignment I was the only one who came back with the red flag. All you had to do was walk across the park, grab the flag, and bring it back.

It amazed me how some people over thought the simplest tasks. But that's another story.

That was how I was gaining some respect. I was the girl who could blend into anything. If I didn't want to be seen (which was always) I never was. And that's how things worked.

"Hey, can I do something?"

"What's my name?" Liz asked with a smile on her face while mixing chemicals.

"I don't remember. Can you remind me?" I asked faking I didn't remember her name. The more they underestimated me the better - for now.

"Liz, silly. Don't worry, it'll come more naturally," she told me as she went back to work.

"Liz, then. Can I do something?" I asked trying to hide my annoyance. From the look on her face I did a fairly good job.

"Sure, get the for me please," she stated, as if I were supposed to know what the heck that was. She said it all in one breath.

I walked over to the table where all the chemicals were placed to be taken back to the table.

"The blue substance in the glass tube over the heat." I looked up to see who had whispered that to me but after five seconds I opted out of it grabbing tongs before taking it off it's place.

"Well it's nice to know you know your acids," Liz grinned at me before instructing me to pour the liquid into the glass beaker which was now a glowing green.

"Please remind me, what are we making?" I asked.

"Oh, harmless chemicals you know," she giggled. I sighed. We were _working _with harmless chemicals. How were we making them yet using them at the same time?

"Did you hear the rumor?" I looked over warily at the girl staring up at me, shaking my head no. "I heard there was a spy school for boys!" _It wouldn't necessarily surprise me, I mean they have one for girls right_.

"Tina, grow up." I watched as Bex walked by, her hair fanning from her speed.

'Tina' huffed and walked away back to whatever station she was working at.

"What if it _was_ true though?" I heard a girl ask from behind me. I looked back to try and learn some new names.

"Beefy looking girl is, Mick - the one who just spoke," Liz rattled off as if reading my mind. I looked back down at our work to see her copying formulas into her notebooks as she studied the chemical reactions.

"I'm assuming people here aren't exposed to boys much," I replied. She flashed a smile at me before getting to work.

"No, rumor totally has it that the east wing is being shut down in 4 hours to prepare for some guests." I kept my ears up as I went back to helping Liz. No sense in making her think I'm completely useless.

"And why don't you want to go over there and listen?" Liz asked finally setting her pencil down and looking up at me. I realized that our whole class was grouped around a table gossiping besides Liz and me. I watched as the teacher (who hasn't given me his name, by the way. Nice way to treat the new girl) hurried over to dismantle the group and get them back to work.

Which proved harder than he thought.

"Unlike those girls over there I don't care about boys," I turned my head towards her. "I grew up with them and had a _normal_ life. Unlike most of the girls here who probably knew they were going to a spy school."

"Fair enough," she responded as she picked up her pencil and started scribbling useless stuff down onto her notebook.

"Riddle me this - why aren't _you_ curious?" I asked as she blushed but continued to write.

"N-no reason," she tripped over her own words.

"You're curious." My face broke out into a grin.

"At least you're showing emotion," she muttered trying to reason or get out of this situation. More of the later.

"Quit dogging my question," I smiled as I slid my hand over to gently push her notebook closed.

"Uh- I," she stuttered trying to think something quickly up.

"Hey." I looked up to see Bex glaring down at me.

"What can I do for you?" I asked with a crooked grin on my face.

"Liz?" she questioned as her eyes darted between us.

"Bex, we're _just _messing around." Liz sounded annoyed. This time it was me glancing between those two. I watched as Bex softened under Liz's gaze, but Liz was glaring. Bex huffed before spinning around her hair whipping.

"Does she do that a lot?" I asked simply curious?

"Get over protective of me as if I can't handle my own? Yes," she answered coldly. I looked down in amusement to see her burning a hole in the back of Bex's head.

"Nah I meant the 'I'm-going-to-flip-my-hair-or-do-something-to-make-it-move' sort of thing," I retorted using air quotes.

"Oh. No I didn't notice that until now." She was watching Bex now as she flung her hair this way and that as she moved around and laughed carefree with each one she talked to. "Good eyes," she told me as we watched my theory come true. It was annoying in a way though.

"I think we're gona be great friends," I smiled at Liz hunched over her work. She looked up and a broad smile appeared.

"That makes the two of us."

**PAGE BREAK**

It was now five-thirty, about seven hours after my last talk with Liz. I was dying to talk to her again. I sighed as I flattened out my skirt and tried to make my hair look presentable. I ended up pulling it into a ponytail.

It was curious that none of my roommates were in here, I would've thought that they would primp before dinner like every other girl in the world. Then again this was a school for spies. I pulled up my sleeve to glance at my wrist watch.

_SIX-thirty_.

Didn't take long for me to get into a sprint. I slowed down at the doors and silently pushed one open. I took a glance to see no one had noticed me and quickly grabbed some food and snuck a seat at our grade's lunch table.

"Thanks for joining us, Cameron." I heard snickers as some girl muttered under their voice. I sat at the end of the table by myself at least six feet away from the rest of the grade, wishing I could go disappear to wherever Sam and Francie had disappeared to today. Neither of them were in any of the classes and it made me curious. I looked up to see Liz sit in front of me.

"So what made you an hour late, hooking up with some boy?" she asked teasingly. Once she saw the confusion on her features she pointed to the far back. My eyes widened as I looked over one of the most changed features.

The tables of boys sitting at the back of the grand hall.

"You missed the whole introductory," she snickered as she told me, "it was priceless."

I glanced down at the rest of our table to see most of the girls looking over at the boys. I resisted rolling my eyes. I saw girls whisper to each other. Most of the words I could make out consisted of 'I call that one'.

What were they, puppies?

I ate my meal before getting up from the table and cleaning my area. I returned back to Liz. "Our grade is pathetic," she sighed. I glanced over at the rest of our table.

Only remnants of them were their trays of food.

I looked to see almost _all_ of our whole _school_ was near the boys, excluding Liz and me and some other girls. Very few though.

"Can we leave?" I asked simply curious. I didn't want to watch as girls threw themselves at boys.

"Let's go," she replied as we got up. As we walked to the doors I saw Macey on the wall. She peeled herself off and fell in step with us.

"Don't like boys?" I inquired with a small grin on my face.

"I've seen enough of them before," she replied nonchalantly. I gave a chuckle while Liz laughed.

With that the three of us left the dining hall full of boys.

We walked with ease venturing the halls, just getting to know each other.

Little did I know that Macey was supposed to be in love with Preston Winters.

"He is a little disgusting runt," she angrily ranted. I don't think she even realized she said runt. I doubt he was the smallest of the family or a 'young man' with his descriptions.

"Boys can go on a hike," Liz giggled. I smiled as we just stopped and sat down to just start talking.

"No, I take it back. Preston isn't as disgusting as all those girls who ran to those boys." Her face scrunched up yet it was still cute. The beauty of being Macey McHenry I suppose.

"Oh I know!" Liz threw in. The way her eyes widened made me smile. "Cammie went to go throw away her stuff and just something broke and all the girls got up and just _ran_," she replied. She was acting all gossipy and it was cute.

"I was just putting my dishes on the counter so they wouldn't have to clean up after me," I replied smiling, finding this all way too amusing. Maybe Macey wasn't as bad as I thought she was.

"Well you 'broke the tension' if you get what I mean," she told us making us all laugh. We all stopped short as footsteps filled the halls.

We were greeted by about fifteen boys.

"Well, well. We haven't met these young ladies yet," one of them spoke.

"Don't plan to," Macey snapped as we stood up.

"Macey, Liz, Cameron," one of the boys smiled as he pointed to us correspondingly.

"Seems like you already know us," I countered rolling my eyes. Why did boys ask stupid questions if they already knew the answer. I started to walk around wall side. Mistake.

"Do you know us?" one asked throwing his arm out in front of me, blocking me. Well sort of, without hurting me that is.

"Nor do I care," I carelessly flung back at him ducking under his arm.

"OOOOOOOOH!"

"SHE TOLD YOU!"

"CAMMIE BURN!"

"WHIP-SHAA"

"They are so unbelievably immature," Macey ground out falling instep with me after most likely ducking under the kid's arm just like me.

"Liz?" I softly asked. No reply. I looked back to see another boy with his arm out in front of her. Things didn't flow as smoothly for her. I was about to go get her when a boy gripped the kids shirt and yanked him off the wall, effectively giving Liz enough space to run out of.

She was breathless and red as she came to our side.

"Did they say something?" I asked extremely angry, knowing that I would go back at tell them off if I had to.

"No, no they didn't," Liz said matter-of-factly, erasing the whole thing from her brain I suppose.

"I'm sure Cammie and I could give them a piece of our minds if we had to," Macey told her, giving her back up.

"No," she firmly planted herself.

"Suit yourself," I replied. I suddenly had a liking of Liz and Macey. They weren't as bad as I thought they were when I first met them. Macey was warming up to me, whether this was fake or not was the question. And Liz, well she was Liz.

We got along great.

**PAGE BREAK**

**So I have the next chapter practically written up for this. I actually have a plan to go through with this one so it won't be fillers. At all. Unless I feel like throwing one in there.**

**If I updated once a week, what day would be most convenient for you? Tuesday? To give you something to look forward to in the week? :)**

**Do you like getting responses to your reviews?**

**Is it the apple to your pie? (classic american goodness. amazing)**

**The straw to your berry? (it was decent)**

**The smoke to your high? (lacking)**

**The thing you want to marry? (or maybe never)**

**Question of the day: do you have an obsession? :) Leave it in a review!**


	5. Chapie 5

"Girls, just because boys are going to be in class with you-"

"Good morning!"

No. This was not a good morning. I sighed as I heard boys came pilling into our classroom from the back. I stared straight ahead as I sat front row dead middle with Macey and Liz on my sides. There were rows of three people tables and currently Macey, Liz, and I were occupying the very front table, with the rest of the girls spaced out so that any boy could take a seat beside them.

Pathetic really.

I paid no attention as the man rattled off names sending kids to sit between God knows which two girls followed by a chorus of 'Excellent!'s.. I saw a boy try to approach Macey but she just barked some words along the lines of get lost and the boy was gone in a second. I smiled as I saw no boys in my vision besides our teacher Mr. Smith.

That's why I was sitting dead center with two girls by my side, and no boys occupying the other two front tables. Sadly this class just wouldn't last forever, as we were forced to our next class. I sighed knowing that although Mr. Solomon would appreciate me dead center he would not allow Macey or Liz to sit next to me, or allow us to sit anywhere we liked.

Mr. Solomon didn't have assigned seating per say, but decided our spots each day on the fly. He would point to our new spot everyday. I suppose it was to see everything at every angle, eyes made sharper.

I must say I _loathed _ Mr. Solomon with a passion as I walked into class seeing no open desks with almost everyone seated. I sighed as I realized I was most likely going to be forced to sit next to some boy despite my wishes. He waved Macey and Liz off until I was the last one standing in front of the whole class.

"Any day," I muttered looking off to my right just wanting to sit down. Finally he pointed and I looked to see who's face I would be able to make miserable.

To say I was surprised was an understatement. I saw the kid that was under my window weeks ago.

"I know you," I cockily smiled strolling over to sit down with him. He was uncomfortable the minute I spoke to him.

"You know him?" I looked over to see a boy with semi long hair that sort of flipped out. The hazel of his eyes were crisp clear, yet I could read nothing from them.

"What's it to you?" I asked realizing the room was eerily quiet and many of the boys faces held the feature of shock.

"I'm jealous."

"I'm honored then," Zach mumbled. My head flipped towards him. I was beyond confused. Solomon started class and I was forced to pay attention.

"Don't think we won't have a chit chat later," I muttered knowing that he could hear me. He sat still, the exact same position throughout class.

As soon as class was done Zach stood up and started to walk away but I caught his wrist.

"Nah-ah-ah," I teasingly whispered. He looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here.

I didn't blame him.

I made sure he waited for me as I gathered all of my stuff, students pilling out by the second. I sent Macey a look to signifying I was getting answers and she could go on without me. She grabbed Liz and was off.

Suddenly it had taken me so long to gather my stuff it was just me and him.

Surprise, surprise.

"So who is that kid," I asked as we walked out of the class.

"Blake Riley," he mumbled back to me. I looked him.

"I didn't catch your name," I remarked, getting his gaze on me.

"Zach."

"Cameron. Now why is it so big that when this Blake kid talks the room falls silent?" I questioned.

"Because he never speaks," he replied. I was surprised at how much he was conversing with me. First he's shouting at me, then he seems to want to be anywhere BUT near me, and now he's just handing out the answers. Then again his answers were fairly short and didn't give away _too_ much.

"Okay and if he never speaks wouldn't you just end up a nobody?" I catechized prying for more information.

"He's good."

Oh, so Mr. Silent over there is a top-notch student. Lovely. I sighed. Now that I had that I wanted to get away from this kid. Suddenly an oriental girl was right on my side giggling like a little school girl.

"You're needed over _there_," she said pointing to me.

Don't have to tell me twice.

I was out of there in a flash, not caring if she just had me mindlessly wander off to get that boy by herself. I wanted to get away so it all worked out for me.

"So what did you find out?" I smiled as Liz and Macey appeared as if from thin air.

"I found out that the kid named 'Blake' is a top-notch kid who hardly speaks. So it must've been a miracle," I related.

"Huh. He has the looks," Macey replied with seriousness.

"And what does that have to be with being a spy?" Liz asked obviously confused at what she was getting at.

"He can charm you when necessary."

It clicked. He doesn't talk much because when he does it was all the more amazing. He could get his way out of sticky situations. By smiling at the person he could stun them enough to get away with it.

What a cocky-conceited kid.

"Well we now know one of his tactics," I muttered taking a seat in the shadows.

"That'll help us. . . _when_?" Macey asked me. I shrugged. How was I supposed to know.

I heard panting and we all tensed, melting into the shadows.

"I heard you guys-" more panting. "Come on out." I realized it was Bex and Liz stepped out first. She grinned at her while Liz gave a small smile back.

Macey was next, rolling out of her spot with her lips in a line. Then I came out, a ghost of a grin on my face. I couldn't say any of us really wanted to talk to her.

"Why are you guys mad at me?" she said obviously confused.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you all but _threw_ yourself at that Grant kid," Macey responded. I covertly made eye contact with Liz and raised my eyebrow. Since when were we mad at her? And who was Grant?

"Guys he's so hot though. Brad Pitt our age. How do you pass?" She was racing for excuses in her brain but part of me knew she was semi-telling the truth.

"And how do you know you're the only one he's been talking with?" Macey interrogated. We all knew what was coming. Macey didn't think he was here to stay - he wasn't going to stick with Bex during his time here that is.

"I need ice cream."

I laughed as the four of us walked to the kitchen. I had no idea if we were allowed to even go into the school kitchen to get ice cream but we snuck in and grabbed some anyways.

We walked down the halls with a tub of ice cream in our hands, laughing at the most random stuff because of our sugar high. I'm sure if a photograph was taken of us we could be put on The Vogue. We were being careless, not wondering of the world's opinion.

We walked into our dorm and shut the door.

"So, I see I'm the only one who isn't close to Cam anymore," Bex acknowledged, seeing that Liz, Macey, and I were all sort of close.

"Well when you go running after boys," Macey snorted, pulling out a magazine to read.

"You don't get it, Grant is AMAZING." Bex smiled like a love sick girl. When no one replied she angrily got up and said, "Fine. Bye."

We stared after her as the door shut in our faces.

"Definitely brain washed-"

"DID SHE JUST WALK OUT ON ME?" Macey seethed, effectively cutting off Liz. I jumped on my bed and put my pillow over my ears just to hear her shriek through my pillow. Only had to have it happen once to know when Macey was going to scream. I sighed and walked over to Macey, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What can we do?" I rhetorically asked. "Nothing," I answered my own question as I saw her open her mouth.

"Well _I_ am not going to talk to her," Macey gritted out. I looked over to Liz and she showed me the sign that said: Let Macey Cool Off.

No really. We really made each other cue cards when it came to Macey.

"You've been here for two weeks and yet I still feel closer to you than Rebecca," Macey started angrily, "and just because some boys come around it's as if she's another person. I mean she wears make-up! She doesn't consult me about it either! She's nuts."

Liz and I looked at each other and gave a knowing look. _Now_ she was starting to over do it.

"Okay, okay, I get it guys. I'm going a little over the top," Macey sighed, rolling her eyes and falling back onto the bed. "I feel like I'm losing my friend to some _boy _though."

"You got Cammie," Liz piped up.

"Yeah, and she kicked Bex's butt in gym," Macey grinned. Great, so I was some replacement unit to these kids?

"Let's just finish the ice cream," Macey sighed. So we spent the evening eating the ice cream we originally got for Bex (but was unneeded because she ran back to him within five minutes) and talking. We got to bed at a normal time, which was nice considering we usually had to stay up late memorizing situations or studying for tests.

I woke up in the night due to some rustling. Sleepily I rested on my forearm and called out, "Bex?"

I heard the door close but two minutes later it reopened. This time I was more tense, realizing that it could be anyone.

"Bex?"

My eyes were adjusting by then and I looked up to see Bex's face snap up to meet mine as she froze in the door. "Bex?" I questioned in confusion.

"Cam, please don't tell," she silently walked over sitting on my bed. Her eyes were pleading.

I was beyond confused.

"Tell what?"

I flash of different emotions played her face but in the end she just shook her head and went to bed.

"Thanks, Cam," she whispered, obviously trying to be quiet as I wouldn't hear it.

I flipped over towards the window and curled, asking for sleep to come.

It didn't.

Sighing, I got up deciding to venture around. Silently I walked across the floor and exited the room. There was something eerie about being awake at this period of time and walking down the halls. I mindlessly walked around until I got to the headmistress' office. This was a spy school right? They had to have some sort of background information about the kids that went here. And didn't that Zach kid say if I came here I would learn about my parents?

Making a split decision I decided to walk into the room.

"May I help you?"

My eyes widened as Headmistress Rachel (which sounded really awkward on the tongue. It would've been easier if she would just give me her name) looked up at me. I coughed a little to cover up my surprise.

"I want to, um, learn about my parents," I replied. I saw her eyes soften at me.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I'm not allowed to give that information out."

"Bull crap," I called her bluff. She stared at me most likely debating whether to give in to my request or not.

"Go to bed, Honey," she dismissed. I decided that it was then that I disliked the Headmistress. And I was going to somehow break into her office and find the information involving my parents.

All in good time.

**PAGE BREAK**

**So is our date Tuesday? **

**I did it all for you (great work)**

**Still you were lonely (dec.)**

**We gotta work it out (we might need some tinkering)**

**But I guess things change (we might need a rewritten chapter)**

**My answer to the last question: Chester See. He's a youtuber and I really like his music. His body may have a tad to do with something too ;)**

**Question of the day: do you do origami? If you do what thing do you like to make the most?**


	6. Chapie 6

"I heard that she's only been at their school for two days and she knocked out their top student!"

"I heard that she was the only student who completed a field assignment! And it wasn't small, she had to penetrate the Circle of Cavan's headquarters and grab some red cloth."

I sighed as I silently listened to all the rumors pertaining Cameron Morgan. After I went to her house I learned that that day she was initiated into Gallagher.

Did her parents make her that curious?

I stared of into the distance as I listened to my classmates quietly gossip. Who knew boys could gossip so much? I thought that was a girl thing, yet I was proved wrong.

I wondered how many push ups we were going to be forced to do if we were found talking. I wonder if Cameron could do push ups? From her silhouette she looked pretty scrawny.

Dang. Why was I thinking about her?

I sighed once again as I realized that somehow all my thoughts traveled back to her in one way or another.

"What do you think Blake?"

I was surprised that they would consult him about this topic. Blake never talked, and especially about girls.

"Oh wait, you don't talk." Everyone snickered as Danny's comment made Blake give a wry grin.

"Didn't you meet her?"

My head snapped up as Grant looked down at me. I didn't even see his mouth move. Grant was pretty talented if he wasn't acting like an idiot.

I gave a curt nod so he knew I heard. He smiled pearly white smile that deserved to be on a magazine. Not saying I'm gay or anything.

Why this kid was at a school for assassins blew my mind.

Suddenly Mr. Anderson walked in and everyone shut up and went pin straight. We all locked our eyes ahead and stood up straight, arms crossed behind our backs.

"You prisses are getting off easy these next few months," he spat at us. I was confused. When we were ever dainty in our ever wonderful orange jump suits.

Not that that mattered or anything. . .

"You will be going to Gallagher to learn in a different environment, and if you're good enough you won't allow them to discover to you are assassins in training or you go to a school that teaches young boys how to be assassins. Understood?"

"SIR, YES, SIR!" we shouted out in unison. I felt like I was more at a boot camp or in some sort of jail place. Aggravated, he dismissed us and walked out.

We all looked at each other out of the corners of our eyes in confusion - when were ever dismissed early? Blake was the first to move as he stalked out of the classroom and towards the dorms. I suppose this meant that we were supposed to pack?

Awkwardly one by one we piled out of the classroom and toward our dorms. As we traveled across the grounds my mind wandered to that slim silhouette across the window. She had to be my age right? I wonder what color hair she had. Or her eyes.

Man I was obsessed. Not something an assassin wanted to be. But one thing was a fact - I wanted to meet Cameron, and learn more about her.

**PAGE BREAK**

After packing the next thing I knew I was at Gallagher in nice dress pants and a blazer. To say I was uncomfortable was an understatement. I heard many of the boys talking about how they were going woo Cameron. For some reason that made me very uncomfortable and semi-angry towards them.

But these clothes were more uncomfortable than worrying about that.

I fidgeted with my tie once again trying to make it look crisp and clean but allow me to breathe.

"Calm down, man. You're hyperventilating. What's got you so strung up?" Grant casually teased me as we stood in the foyer. The girls were already eating dinner and we were to make our entrance when given the signal.

"This tie will kill me," I whispered back.

"He talks!" My head snapped over to another boy who whispered to Grant, which he shot back a grin.

"Yeah, Zach my boy isn't like Blake - no, he never talks because he's _shy_," he tried to spur me on. I ignored him instead. "This is Jonas. He was a good friend until we went to Blackthrone. Never thought I'd see you again, bud," Grant easily talked. As they conversed I wondered how many girls were in that dinning hall. I wondered where Cameron would be sitting and what she looked like.

This has got to stop. Soon.

"-Excuse me, ladies, but I have an announcement to make."

Suddenly some boys at the front threw open the doors and we walked in. It was amazing how quickly that hall could become silent. I would guess for the past 12 hours there hadn't been a super silent moment like this. Forks were dropped, heads were turned.

It was slightly amusing.

We all piled into the tables that were arranged for us, food before us. I'm sure in every boy's brain there, they were thinking 'Man, I wish we got this kid of food'. Of course that was out of the question. We weren't exactly supposed to have 'luxuries'.

I trailed my eyes over every face in the hall, looking for the girl. Heck, how was I supposed to know who she was if I didn't know what she looked like?

I looked over at the sixth grade table, almost every single one of them were looking over at our table - all but one. She had blonde hair and she was scrawny. Could this be Cameron? I didn't remember her to be that small though. We ate our food (gratefully) and just talked amongst each other.

"Where's the sixth grade table?"

"What are their names even?"

"Guys, why aren't we prepared. We're supposed to know the file on each of them."

"That wasn't exactly our task."

"But if we were prepared we would know all the information on everyone."

"Which one's Cameron?"

Everyone's talk faltered as Blake asked the question, scanning the table that was declared the sixth grade table.

"That would be a good question, Blake," Danny replied smiling. Blake looked at him and Danny shrugged.

None of us knew what Cameron looked like.

I heard a soft click and I looked back towards the doors using the spoon I just cleaned off as my reflector.

It was her.

It had to be.

Everyone suddenly traveled my line of sight and we were all looking at her out of objects. Covertly of course.

She grabbed some food and headed over towards a table. Well we were correct on which table was the sixth grade table. It puzzled me, however, how she sat at the very end of the table six feet 2 inches away from the rest of her grade. I saw the girls snicker and she just stared down at her food.

Was she being bullied?

Well if she took down their top student there really was no reason for that. She should be adored. Suddenly the thin blonde got up and sat exactly in our line of vision effectively blocking our view of Cameron.

"Damn."

I looked over to see the rest of the boys look away from wherever slightly annoyed. I was glad to know I wasn't the only one staring but at the same time annoyed that they were.

Suddenly I saw Cameron stand up.

Then all heck broke loose.

All girls stood up and ran back towards us in a mob. I was actually frightened. We were boys that went to a school for assassins.

We weren't used to girls mobbing us.

"Hi, my name is Kim," a girl slid in with Grant. His eyes were widened as he gave an awkward grin, signifying he was a little creeped out.

"And my name is Bex," a mocha colored skin girl squeezed between Grant and Kim, earning a glare from Kim as she left.

I sighed tuning them out.

"Hey."

I looked over to see a girl near me. I silently looked back.

"Are you like him over there?" she giggled pointing at Blake. Poor him, he looked the most uncomfortable out of all of us. His eyes constantly were flickering trying to think of some way to get out.

That's when I saw Cameron though.

She was gracefully walking with the blonde and it looked like another girl was about to pop out from the shadows.

Crap, it was Macey McHenry.

I stared in shock as the three of them exited the hall.

The President to be's daughter went here? Quickly I excused myself from the girl and exited the hall. I listened to the voices as the trailed off from the right. I was about to go before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Blake.

I turned around wondering what he could want.

"She's mine."

I narrowed my eyes. Did he think he could just claim her?

Which brings me to now. Me, in Cammie (I learned that she goes by her nickname)'s room. I stared at her face, so peaceful. Her eyes earlier had a trace of dark underlining signifying not enough sleep, but by now her eyes had restored and her face looked gorgeous in the moon's light. I sat, my body an inch from touching hers. I traced a finger under her eyes and down the bridge of her nose to her lips. Then my hand fully cupped her cheek and I felt slight pressure as she turned into my hand.

I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers. The scent of cranberries would forever be imprinted in my mind.

I kissed her. In the middle of the night while she was sleeping. How low could I get. But I couldn't bear letting her be taken by some other guy.

I.E. BLAKE REILLY.

Yes it had only been the first day here and I had already done something against the rules. This was cramping my style, but it was also giving me something else, the feeling of being a trouble maker. It was quite fun actually. I smirked as I saw her turn into me completely, her body pressed up against my leg.

Quietly I got off her bed and left her room. I heard footsteps and froze in the shadows. I heard Cammie's door open and I squinted to make out the shadow. Definitely not a guy. I sighed relief and left. The rest of what happened had no matter to me.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Wow, Zach. You know how to clean up." I looked back emotionless as Macey McHenry approached me. "For town day I would've expected some sort of graphic t and sweatpants," she circled around me looking me up and down, making me highly uncomfortable. "But you look semi nice in those jeans," she complemented, trailing her eyes up. "The northface gives you class, and I'm assuming you're wearing that shirt to show off," she smiled as she looked at my national physical fitness award t-shirt.

That's something I could be proud of. Then again at Blackthrone it was expected.

"But, there is one thing that makes me not like you," she went on stopping right in front of me. I paid no attention as the foyer filled up with students mindlessly milling around. No one paid attention to us as Macey sized me up.

"What?"

"How you kissed Cammie yesterday." I froze at her words. "You didn't think I would notice? Cammie gets off the hook because she's new, Liz is well Liz. She won't wake up unless it's a huge sound. But me? I'm not stupid. And I care for her. I swear Zachary Goode if you hurt Cammie in any way you'll be answering to me," she huffed and then walked off.

How had she heard me? I was in semi-shock when Grant came up and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Zach, man," he smiled. I looked over to see Bex on his arm grinning at me.

"Lovesick couple," I responded. He gave me a playful shove as he laughed.

I made small talk with them as we made our way out to vans. Yes, vans. For a rich school like this they shoved the whole school into some ruby red vans and drove us. Of course it had class and had the Gallagher crest on it but still.

Ever heard of school buses or maybe a limo? For a fancy rich kid school?

I got in the van and sat down, letting my mind wander. I had obviously underestimated the Gallagher girls when I went to go kiss Cammie. Never again, I just had to amp my game up a tad more. The van screeched to a stop; I got out of the cramped van and jumped out.

"GO GET 'EM TIGER!" Grant shouted from the van. I smirked and walked towards town.

"So what does that mean?" I felt Macey running to catch up beside me. I gave her a smile and she did a double take. "Since when were you-"

"It's called a cover, Mace," I replied before walking off laughing. I heard Grant boisterously laugh as Macey probably gave him a death glare.

I nonchalantly walked into town that was full of lights and people. It looked as if they had something going on tonight. I looked up and saw 'MOVIE NIGHT' on the banners hanging down from the light pole.

Well that answers that question.

"Hi, haven't seen you around before!" I looked over to see some girls change their course now on their way to me. I returned a smile and they walked up beside me.

"Are you new in town?" one of them asked.

"Nah, my school's doing some trade with Gallagher." With that all of their faces scrunched up.

"Those disgusting, stuck up girls?" one of the whined.

"Yeah, why you got the dirty on any of them?" I my eyes with a hint of mischievousness. They giggled and crowded around me.

Slightly uncomfortable but I have to get used to these situations.

"Who's that with Josh?" I heard one of them whisper. The attention was no longer on me but a couple across the street. I looked up to see Cammie walking around with some boy.

"Wow, it's my old neighbor," I made up.

"That girl?" Their attention turned back to me.

"Yeah, she's pretty isn't she," I stared at her as she uncomfortably walked around with this guy. I stifled a chuckle and looked down at them.

"I wish Josh would walk with _me_," one of them whispered dreamily.

"You're a bitch, he never would go out with you!"

"WELL, GEE, THANKS."

"I'm very confused," I offered up trying to break up this little fit.

"That girl is pretty," one of them told me smiling. I sighed. This group of girls wasn't really working for me.

"Like that matters to him," one of them scoffed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Josh never goes for who's the prettiest, but who's the nicest," a girl starkly commented. My stomach sank for a second as I saw Cammie return a smile back to him, warming up to him.

"I wish he would go on a date with me," one of them sighed.

Before I could listen to anything else I was making my way over to the two.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," I interrupted giving her a big smile. She looked stunned for a second but then regained her composure.

"Uh, hi, um. . . Zach," she responded. She seemed to remember everything Madame Dabney taught her as she quickly went on to introducing, "This is Josh, an old friend. Josh, this is Zach, my friend."

"Hey man," I smiled at Josh as he uncertainly smiled back, as if I were some puzzle that he couldn't crack. "Gallagher Girl, there's a movie showing. I was wondering if you would like to go with me," I asked, giving her a stunning smile. She stood staring at me for a few seconds as my smile turned into a smirk.

"Um, well, Josh-" she stuttered out trying not to be rude.

"Nah, it's alright. I'll just catch you around I hope?" he asked with actual hope. Sickening. But no. She gave _him_ the smile and replied that she'd always look for him when she returned to town.

"Why do you have to ruin my time with Josh," she sighed as she fell in step with me.

I wrapped my arm around her as she tensed and just let the cat out of the bag.

"I kissed you last night."

**PAGE BREAK**

**It took me forever to understand but I finally was able to make a rose. :)**

**Question of the day: what's your favorite song?**

**REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapie 7

Three words: What. The. Fuck.

I had never sworn and didn't plan to but this - this was exceptional.

Some boy I hardly know sneaks into my room and steals my first kiss. Was that even allowed? Like isn't there some rule in this boy girl universe stating that you can't take a girl's first kiss. Actually, you would think that was UNDERSTOOD.

"Excuse me," I responded although I had clearly heard him. I knew he knew he had spoken clearly when he smirked.

WHEN DID HE EVER SMIRK?

I froze breathless as he leaned in staring into my eyes answering, "I. Kissed. You. Last. Night."

I stared at him unable to speak. WHY WAS HE OKAY WITH THIS?

I looked in his eyes trying to pry some sort of explanation but came up with nothing.

He was going to pay for this.

"You're the worst," I spat at him, anger rising.

"Would you rather have _Blake_ kiss you in the middle of the night." He was aggravated which didn't really make sense.

"I don't even know who that is," I replied as I shoved him away from me, walking away. It was that or punching him and I didn't want to make a scene.

"Exactly my point. It was better this way," he returned to my side and we walked step and step towards the middle of town.

"You think it's okay to kiss a girl in the middle of her sleep?" I seethed completely stopping. He stopped and back tracked a few steps to be face in face with me.

"It was better-"

"SHUT UP! You don't know what's better!" I shouted back at him.

"Zach!" We both looked to see some boys walking over.

"Hey some girls want to meet you, and we were thinking maybe you would introduce us?" one of them sheepishly asked. I took this as the time for me to slip away as I slid back into the shadows of an alleyway, silently running towards the school.

That didn't stop me from hearing the words 'Where'd she go?' slip through Zach's mouth.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Hey, hey stop," I came to a skidding halt after running the two miles from Roseville to Gallagher.

"Um, yeah?" I asked completely confused and slightly breathless.

"Over here, kid." I looked over to see a security guard. He was a stocky guy chewing a huge wad of bubble gum - or so it looked.

"What can I do for you?" I asked puzzled. Did I do something?

"What's the password?"

"What kind of question is that," I responded. He grinned at me.

"You're the Morgan girl aren't you. Nice to meet you," he smiled and let me in. I rolled my eyes but continued running into the school. I finally got to the doors after a couple minutes (seriously, who makes half a mile of driveway) and pushed the doors open. It was eerily quiet and very creepy. Most of the lights were out giving it a haunted mansion feeling.

I stealthily ran to the room that I first came in when Francie and Sam brought me here Quickly I changed my look into one that no one would recognize. I put four thin contact lenses on to mess up the camera's analyzation. Hopefully it would mess up the calculations and not get my real DNA. I threw on a black wig and changed my face structure. Well, I changed _everything_. I needed to make sure I wasn't going to get identified if this were to happen. I put thin plastic gloves on so no one would suspect anything, yet my fingerprints wouldn't be left.

I walked down the halls to the Headmistress's door. I knew that most of the camera's were probably trying as quickly to zoom in on me as I walked into the room. I was surprised to see no one there; I thought I was going to have to battle. I locked the door and walked over to the computer.

I sighed realizing all the information was still up on the screen. Did they think every girl at this school was an angel?

"Or do you think we would think everyone _might _be in town."

My head snapped up at the new voice. Mr. Solomon.

"I won't say you're name," he answered the question floating in my mind, "not that it matters since I unplugged all cameras and recordings." After he saw I wouldn't talk he sighed. "The password to that computer is Cameron Ann Morgan."

"It's unlocked." I cursed after realizing that I spoke.

"It'll be faster if you ask me your questions," he responded.

"Where are my parents." It came out in a demand rather than question.

"One's dead, one's alive," he responded, and from my time here it looked as if he were telling the truth.

"Don't tell me you're my dad," I groaned. Was this some cheesy cliché?

"No. I'm not." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Then tell me, who is alive," I looked him in the eye.

"Restricted information."

"Then I'll just look it up here," I countered. My fingers started flying as I typed in Cameron Ann Morgan. "So much for 'it'll be faster if you ask me'," I muttered.

"You have exactly five minutes thirty-six seconds before someone comes breaking in here," Mr. Solomon loudly spoke.

"Hurry up," I muttered at the computer as it narrowed down to Cameron Ann Morgan. I looked at the picture to clarify it was me before clicking the name.

"Three minutes two seconds, Ms. Morgan."

I clicked the first link knowing I had to find some information.

My jaw slackened as I glanced the first few sentences on 'Matthew Morgan'.

Circle of Cavan. Journal. Deceased.

"Leave, Ms. Morgan."

I closed whatever I was in and stumbled out of the office running down the hall. The lights were on this time signifying that most likely the students were returning.

I ran through the halls and found myself at a tapestry. I don't know what urged me but I pulled back the material and found myself groping for some sort of lame switch to open a passageway or something. Hey it was a spy school, don't judge me.

Suddenly a stone moved and I gasped as a small opening in the wall appeared (told you it wasn't crazy of me to act like an idiot). Stumbling, I walked through the pitch black passageway. I sat down as I went over what I had just learned.

First I was told that my parents abandoned me, ridiculed as the unwanted child left behind. Then I was told they were spies, and that they were alive and breathing and I could possibly meet them someday. Finally I was told they were dead.

I didn't even realize I was crying until I heard the near-silent drop fall on the ground.

I don't understand myself at points in my life. Like where I would be crying at the death of the parents I never knew and abandoned me. Usually most kids who were abandoned would hate their parents, but after I found out I were spies - it just gave it another angle to look at. I took of my disguise and sighed.

I wanted answers yet somehow I knew I wasn't getting any.

After some time I got up and walked out. Judging from the 'internal clock' I was developing it was past eleven, past the time we were allowed to be roaming the halls.

"Ms. Morgan." I groaned as Mr. Solomon's voice rang out as I walked in the halls. "You aren't allowed to be out right now."

"Are you going to fine me? What's the consequence?"

"No, instead I want to show you something." Curiously I walked behind Mr. Solomon as we walked into an elevator. I gave a small cry out of surprise when we were suddenly being body scanned. Once the doors opened he lead me to some big steel door.

"This is the Safetronic 4700, said to be uncrackable"

"Which translates too…"

"Let's hope it's not, because this is where you'll be staying for the night." My eyes widened as he pushed me inside.

"MR. SOLOMON?" I asked as I was greeted with a big steel door instead.

I heard a laugh behind me and I immediately spun around. "What did you do to get stuck in the detention vault?" Zach asked.

"I was returning to my room…" I trailed off not knowing how to go on. "Are you going to try-"

"It's uncrackable, Gallagher Girl," Zach responded. He shut his eyes as he tried to get comfortable against the titanium wall. "So, shall we get cozy?"

"No," I snapped remembering earlier. It earned a laugh from Zach however. I turned around realizing that I was going to have to try and solve this, although I was still a newbie. I let out a breath as my focus zeroed in on the locks, fingers flying as I started to work on the 'Safetronic 4700'. There's something so liberating about finding a zone, being free of thought and doubts and relying on instinct, on action. Everything faded away. I focused on the mechanisms, tried to shake them from my mind, remembered that life was like that assignment - unlocking one door at a time, and the longer I stood there the more I felt myself fade away, my consciousness go on cruise control until…

"Wow, you're super cute when you focus."

"Really Zach."

He made a show of looking around the empty room. "Yeah, must have been."

"Please be quiet and let me _try_ to-"

"No, I mean it. You get this little wrinkly thing." He held his thumb and forefinger to the center of his forehead. "Right here. It's just cute as-"

"Zach I want to sleep in my own bed tonight," I snapped.

He moved over to lean against the wall beside me, crossing his arms and looking around the room. "I've stayed in worse."

"Well I haven't. This is my first experience," I shot back getting highly annoyed. I didn't want a fight. I would have to stay with this kid for however long Mr. Solomon intended on locking us in here. I stared at the mechanism my fingers frozen also. "Look, I-"

"Do your parents really make you that curious?" I stared at him unable to say anything. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." I looked at him as he glanced away. This wasn't the normal Zach or the cocky Zach, this was an entirely different side of him. He looked like a lost kid who didn't know what to do.

Maybe it was the impenetrable door, the six feet of solid steel that surrounded us on all sides. We had to come to a vault for Zach to let his defenses fall, and at that moment he reminded me of a bird that had fallen from its nest. I started to reach for him, to comfort him, but then I remembered Grandpa Morgan's warnings that there are some wild things you're not supposed to touch.

"My dad's dead."

I don't know why I said it. The words were foreign to me—not English—not something I had ever said, and yet they slid so effortlessly from my throat they must have been back there, fully formed, for years waiting for that chance to seep free.

Then Zach looked at me. "How do you know?"

"I read it in the reports… that I looked at," I replied as it was me who looked away.

"Your mom?" I shook my head as my fingers moved again. Then the lock miraculously turned and the tumblers fell into place. The door swung open, a metallic grating sound echoing through the still, quiet room.

"Guess your side will have to wait for another time," I quietly told him as I walked away to my room.

**PAGE BREAK**

"OVER HERE!"

"DAMMIT!"

"Language, Ms. Baxter." I sighed as Solomon's all-knowing-voice came over our ear pieces. "Lucky for you it wasn't a vital area and you are still alive."

I looked over to see Bex with a ferocious face clutching her left arm.

"Calm down, Bexy. I still love you."

"Shut up, Grant," Bex snarled into the comms as we went back to the war that was being played out.

Girls against boys. Paintball.

'Twas unreal.

The rules were simple. We were to play as if this were a mission - if we got hit in the arm then we have a bullet in our arm; obviously unusable.

"How many down each side?" I asked Solomon as I watched the course in front of me.

"Cameron Morgan, Mick Morrison, and Rebecca Baxter are still in the game of play for the ladies-"

"OKAY CAMMIE. COME OUT. Not fair that you keep hiding around. You're making this impossible!" I chuckled into my comms as one of the boys called me out.

"For the boys: Beck Fisher, Zachary Goode, Danny Jefferson, Blake Reilly, and Jake Titze."

"Hey you forgot me," Grant's voice came in through the comm. Seconds later everyone heard a muttered cuss word and saw Grant getting up and leaving the field. I smiled as I sat up in a tree. No one would really expect someone to climb in a tree and act as a sniper: well not in paintball.

I sighed as some more cuss words were muttered as Beck's leg got hit.

"Is it possible to like 'fix' the wound and play as if it weren't hit?" Beck's innocent voice came into sound.

"If you had a bullet would that be realistic?"

"Access DENIIIIED." The boys chuckled as Danny commented on Beck's innocent try at playing full strength. Sighing I realized I should just get this over with.

Down goes Beck.

"Where'd that come from!" he demanded as he touched the paint right over his heart.

"That was too precise. It had to be-"

I jumped down from the tree before Danny finished his sentence and shot at the tree I was just in. I grinned hearing the noises of some boys coming to check out the tree.

I heard a shot ring and a 'Mr. Titze is out'. I still heard noises and shots as I realized one of the boys were coming closer and closer.

"He's fast and small," I heard Bex grunt as she kept shooting. Holding my breath I silently flicking the safety off waiting for the footsteps to give away his positioning. I heard a noise to my left and immediately moved right positioning my gun in front of me coming in contact with none other than Danny.

"Hey there girl," he smiled as he put his hands up in surrender. I kept my gun on his heart as I glanced at him. He had really pretty brown eyes and his hair was longer than the rest of theirs.

"Boom."

With that I shot him and he barely moved from the impact. My eyes widened as my gun lowered. He gave a dangerous grin as he moved his hand and flicked off my comms.

"What are you-"

"We're off the charts right now."

"I'm going to be honest this is pretty creepy," I responded as I still clutched my gun tightly. I wasn't trained but I could use this thing well.

"Standing behind a tree in a wooded area with no parental supervision? What are you a third grader?"

"No the whole you-turned-off-MY-comms thing and the fact YOU DIDN'T BUDGE WHEN I SHOT YOU." He chuckled at my outburst but it was still really eerie.

"Want to know my code name?" he asked giving me a scary grin. Considering I thought he was the nicest boy from Blackthrone I was starting to have second thoughts. "It's Kapu. I was forced to read a book about wolves when I was little, the runt of the litter became the leader. That wolf's name was Kapu. Do you know what the description of a wolf is?" I shook my head not wanting to speak. He walked up very close to me and whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"Slender. Fast. Powerful. Dangerous."

To say I had major goose bumps and was freaked out was a MAJOR understatement.

"Watch out for Nike. He never fails, but always wins." He gave me a cheeky grin and then turned on his comms. "Cam NAILED me," he spoke chuckling. Leaving me rendered speechless.

Who the heck was Nike? Cause if I thought Danny was intense - Blake.

Quickly I turned on my comms. "Damage report!"

"Cameron Morgan and Mick Morrison. Zachary Goode and Blake Reilly."

"Not for long." I smiled as I heard Mick confidently speak those words.

I scanned my surroundings before I moved. If I learned one thing from that encounter it was that boys didn't always act normally.

There was a bad boy in each one of them.

"Zachary Goode, you're out."

"What miracle happened that let you stay in for so long?" I innocently spoke.

"Well I think you should be out too considering you lost signal for ten minutes," he shot back.

"Touché. You can talk to Danny about that."

"Mick you with me?"

"Yeah I hear you loud and clear." I smiled as I imagined her scanning her surroundings. I realized that we would never win if we kept talking so instead I snuck over to Mick and turned off my comms, motioning her to do the same.

"What is it?" she asked as she covered me.

"We can't talk. He'll be able to hear us. We've got to do something else." Out of pure luck I decided to roll to the other side of the hedge she was hiding behind, only to hear her gasp in surprise.

"You're on your own Cammie. Check the trees." I heard her whisper as she called out loud and clear that she had been hit. I turned on my comms.

"Just me and you, Nike." I got a chuckle in response. My eyebrow automatically moved up as I got Mr. Reilly to answer.

I turned of my comms knowing that it may give my position away. I knew Mr. Solomon didn't approve but it gave me an edge.

And a motivation to beat the kid who chuckles at my information.

I used the bushes as a disguise to look at the trees. He wasn't there. Quickly I left the bushes knowing he knew where I was. It was game of cat and mouse, but which had the upper hand was unclear. That was until I flicked my comm on to hear the words "Got you."

Quickly I changed course barely missing the paint that splattered beside me. I shot one at the angle which that one came from hoping to get motion. No such result.

My eyes caught movement out of the corner of my eye and I dove behind a tree barely missing another shot. I grinned realizing that he was going to play on the ground level making this that much more interesting.

"Can someone just give up because this is really getting boring." I sighed as Macey ruined my excitement. It wasn't my fault she was the first to get out.

I heard noises to my left but couldn't raise my gun quick enough.

"Game over."

I sighed as the paint splattered on my white shirt, the green sliding down.

"Rematch?" I asked genuinely wanting to play this kid while I wasn't distracted. I got up the ground to see blue eyes staring at me with no expression. Maybe not.

"We will not be performing this exercise anytime soon Ms. Morgan." I sighed as Mr. Solomon came from behind me as he ushered us two to the rest of the class. I watched as the blonde walked over to his classmates and get congratulated.

This was the most excitement I had experienced during my stay here.

**PAGE BREAK**

Cammie sat down in the secret passageway letting her mind wander. She was sick of living at Gallagher, she wanted to go back to her small town in Nebraska. She hated being a secret spy, it even forced her to lying to Josh. And the students here were ridiculously stupid at times, thus getting restrictions put on the sixth grade class many times.

She loved behaving secretly and sneaking around at times, but that was only allowed when it was 'assigned' to them. Heck she was never allowed to do anything.

The paintball war was enjoyable for her and she wanted to do it again yet Mr. Solomon said that she wouldn't be able to. She wanted to do exciting things like that. She wanted adventure and to get out there. She wanted information on her parents.

So for once she did what she wanted.

She left.

**PAGE BREAK**

**So yeah. I used parts of the deleted scene. Shoot me. And disclaimers? I think it's stupid. I mean obviously A.C. came up with the overall idea but didn't write this, it's FANFICTION. So kudos to A.C if you really want one.**

**Review?**

**Question of the day: What do you think Cammie's going to do now that she left?**


	8. Chapie 8

"I am sorry to inform you but Cameron will no longer be joining us." All the boys' spoons dropped as we stopped eating cereal. All that fancy omelet stuff was beyond Blackthrone and we didn't want to get used to it. I could feel my entire grade's eyes on me as my jaw was wide open. I was fairly positive that every other eating utensil also stopped.

"WHAT?" everyone's heads whipped towards Macey as she looked at Headmistress Morgan wide-eyed. "You let this happen? I can't believe this." With that she went storming out of Grand Hall with her blonde friend trailing behind her.

"What did you do, Goode, to scare her away," Blake hissed at me.

"None more than you, you were the last boy to even look at her," I snapped back recalling paintball. I was angry with his attitude towards her looking down on her when all of the boys knew that he wanted to say yes more than anything.

"Boys." We glanced at Dr. Steve who gave us a warning look so we shut up, but didn't pay attention to Headmistress Morgan anyways.

Headmistress Morgan?

It all clicked.

"Zach?" I heard Grant but I didn't stay; I was running out the doors. I looked around for Macey or the blonde girl but neither were in sight. I started heading for the doors when a voice stopped me.

"Zach."

"Why didn't you tell her," I demanded as I turned around to face Joe. "She would still be here if you would've just told her!" He raised his eyebrow at me staring me down.

"So you've developed a liking to this girl?"

"You know how bad the circle wants her," I glared as he tried to shift the focus on me.

"Seems like you want her too," he replied as he walked away.

"Who the fuck cares, Joe," I asked starting to get rattled. Then realization hit me. "You let her walk away." I spun around. He looked back emotionless besides a tease in his eyes. _'He's playing with me'_.

"Sometimes you need to find things on your own," he replied as he walked down the hall.

"Are you kidding me?" I spun around to see Blake. Of all the years I've talked with him I think he's talked more in this school than his life. "You're a teacher! You're not supposed to let your students walk away!"

"Oh but I did."

With that Joe left Blake and I gaping.

"What did he say before that," Blake demanded to me. I froze on the inside realizing he could've easily heard everything about the circle. _'Which would be terrible to find out about the consequences.'_

"He let her walk away," I whispered keeping the shock on my face instead of the nervousness.

"Do you know where she could've gone?" he asked me. He looked just as desperate as me.

"I wish I knew."

**PAGE BREAK**

I know I wasn't a senior. And I knew I wasn't supposed to be ditching. But I considered it a senior skip day. Even though I was in sixth grade so-to-speak

So instead I went down and roamed the halls, knowing that I was taped on camera and easily could've been pulled into class. Finally I stopped in front of a tapestry in some hall.

"What the hell did you do?" I turned around about to defend myself when I looked at Macey's red eyes.

Had she been crying?

And when did she skip?

"Macey?" I asked a little concerned. I didn't think this girl's exterior could ever break. She always seemed to be so calm and collected.

"What did you do Zach? Or what did she say? WHY DID SHE LEAVE?" she demanded as she grabbed onto my sleeves. I was as clueless as her however.

"She didn't tell me-"

"BULL!" she yelled back at me. I stood before her helpless, actually not knowing any more than her.

"Macey," I calmly started.

"Somebody knows," she replied staring into my eyes. Suddenly I had the uneasy feeling of lying. What was it called? Oh yeah, guilt.

With that she buried her head in my shirt and I awkwardly hugged her back to comfort her. After a while she glared at me and left me.

I think it was because I was horrible at comforting her.

~* SEVEN YEARS LATER*~

"This building had better be secured," I hissed at the agent next to me. With a fearful look in his eyes he went to go check the systems.

"The building is secured sir." I looked over at an older man who was looking at me incredulously. Two nineteen-year-old kids could totally be the main agents of stopping a heist.

"Thank you," I curtly responded as I walked into the room with a jewel; the Blue Magic Diamond to be exact.

"Mr. Goode I do hope that does not disappear," Mrs. McHenry worriedly watched as the blue diamond was encased in a large vault.

"It's Zach, Mom. I'm sure he'll stop him," Macey responded as she stared me down with a look that read 'if-you-dare-mess-this-up-lights-out-for-you'.

"It's actually Grant," I replied making sure I was not first in the line of fire.

"We have secured all exits ways," Grant determinedly responded. "This time it's on the top floor so he'll have to return down past the lobby where we have stationed more agents," Grant told the plan.

Internally I sighed. _'The thief could possibly be hearing the very words but that would be rather difficult'_. "We will need you to leave the room so you do not trigger any of the traps," Grant stated as he ushered the McHenry family out of the room.

"That was my wedding ring," Mrs. McHenry whispered as she took one last glace at the steel doors.

"It'll be okay, Cynthia," Mr. McHenry responded pulling his wife in close. Together they left the room.

"If you two idiots don't at least get a visual of this man I will have your heads. That is my mom's most prized possession," Macey hissed at us.

"Look, this thief is impossible to stop. The chances we'll catch-"

"Damn right, McHenry. We're going to catch him," Grant took over. So much for reality. She gave us one last glare before exiting the room.

"We are so screwed."

**PAGE BREAK**

"In hindsight it may have been better for her to wear it with us locked in the room," I whispered as we watched all the security cameras.

"Her husband wouldn't have liked that," Grant easily responded.

"We could keep them both in there."

"What if the lights went out?"

"It's called flashlights. Therefore if anyone puts a hand on it we'll know."

"Well too late now," Grant whispered back. We let out a sigh as we watched the screens. Then quickly one-by-one the screens started turning black.

"GO! GO! GO!" I shouted getting a paled Grant to start moving. We burst out of the van and started running in.

"Is there a problem-"

"The heist has begun, all cameras have been deactivated."

"Even the fucking spy ones," Grant muttered as we went to the stairs.

"You CHOOSE to have this stupid thing on the fortieth flight?" I demanded as we started sprinting up the stairs calling out officers to get into position.

"Well we could take the elevator!" he fired back as we raced up the steps taking up to three at a time.

"These are the moments in life where I think you're dumber than a dog. Elevators are easy to stop or get stuck in. We don't have time for that," I explained as we neared flight eighteen. _'I'm starting to get tired, time to hit the gym full force.'_

After what seemed like forever sprinting we reached the fortieth floor just to hear the alarms going off.

"Something's telling me the thief wasn't caught," Grant groaned as we turned the corner to run down the corridor with the diamond.

Seeing about five men unconscious on the ground wasn't very reassuring.

We ran into the room to see everything untouched besides the vault now open. I walked over to examine the vault but I found no blue diamond.

No. It was replaced with a diamond bracelet.

"What is this."

"HE TOOK IT DIDN'T HE!" Grant and I whipped around to see Mrs. McHenry close to tears in the doorway.

"Ma'am, do you happen to own this jewel?" I asked confused._ 'Did she set a decoy or something behind our backs?'_ I was answered with an obvious no when she gasped.

"The Excelsior Diamond!" she whispered. Grant and I stared at each other confused. "It's worth more than $40,500!" she told us as she admired it.

"There's a note," Macey bluntly stated as she looked at what was underneath the diamond. Quickly Grant slipped on plastic gloves and picked up the note.

_'Nice try boys'_

"This is the most mocking one yet," Grant replied back pale. He flipped the card and sure enough a picture of a cartoon chameleon was on the back.

The Chameleon's calling card.

**PAGE BREAK**

**Yes, it's short.**

**Yes, I'm two weeks overdue.**

**Yes, I'm a day over.**

**Yes, you should review. :)**


	9. Chapie 9

"Hey, Zach. Want to meet up? I'm really rattled and I GOT to get this out." I sighed as I agreed to meet Grant at a nearby coffee shop. I walked in and he was already seated in at a table with a coffee waiting for me.

"This better be-"

"Don't worry whatever it is it has extra caffeine." I sighed knowing that if he bought me my coffee it must be bad. Why else would Grant buy something for me? Well unless he was trying to bribe me into something.

"THIS. IS. INFURIATING." He angrily whispered to me as he handed me a small card with a cartoon chameleon on it.

"What is-"

"This is from that new movie Tangled or whatever. But that's beside the point. You know how I ended up in the FBI business, for tracking _these_ sorts of people down and making sure they're _behind_. _bars_."

"You're mad because he leaves Disney movie calling cards? Although I must admit that _is_ a tad intimidating," I replied as I tried to stifle my laugh.

"ZACH-"

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." He gave me a look as I let the smile fall from my face. "I'll be serious. What's got you so pent up besides these ridiculous calling cards?"

"This is a game to him," Grant sighed. "He never loses either."

"Is this Blake?" I asked half-joking, half-serious.

"No he's in the Bermuda Triangle right now." I nodded, although I could think up many different ways he could transport from the 'Bermuda Triangle' to Washington D.C. "This guy never gets caught. He's quick, smooth, and efficient." I stared at him wondering what the major dilemma was.

"And who is this guy? As in what does he do?" I asked not even knowing the subject.

"He's a thief. Zach, this has been going on for six years. No one has caught him yet. I'm the thirteenth man they've put on the case and I'm expected to finish it. If I don't I could possibly loose this job, and you know how Bex would respon-" His phone went off and he immediately grabbed it. "Agent- WHAT!" I didn't have to look to know that every person in this little coffee shop was looking at us. He stood up and slammed his phone shut.

"Grant?"

"He struck _again_," he murmured putting his face in in his hands.

"What did he steal?"

"The Mona Lisa- GOD DOES IT MATTER?" he asked me in a tone that I know he didn't know what it was. "I wasn't even _aware_."

"Sit down, take a breather," I replied calmly. The last thing he needed was another adrenaline boost.

"He stole something. I can't believe it," he muttered to himself in disgust. After a few minutes of self-pity I decided to take action.

"We might as well check it out," I replied getting up.

"Zach, I have to tell you the point of you coming here first." I looked at Grant curiously.

"You were furious and I was your listening ear."

"No. Zach I want you to help me."

~* PRESENT TIME*~

"So this isn't your diamond?" I asked pinching my nose. If this guy was a thief, why was he leaving behind an even_ more_ expensive jewel.

"Did the Chameleon leave it in exchange then?" Macey asked us, as if we held the answer to everything.

"Uhhhhh-"

"Yes it appears that way," Grant stated. I shot him a glare for making things up. For all we knew this could be a stolen bracelet that some other person somewhere in this world who wants it back.

"This was my first bracelet given to me as a child," Mrs. McHenry whispered in awe. "It was stolen from me many years ago."

BAAACCK TRACK.

"What?" Grant and I looked at each other confused.

_Chameleon helping someone?_

"Mom what are you talking about," Macey asked in a disbelieving voice.

"I got this when I was ten, then it was stolen less than two years later," she said picking up the bracelet. "Everything is still intact, nothing was replaced." I shared a look with Grant.

"Are you happy with this?" Mr. McHenry asked.

"Oh yes," Mrs. McHenry breathed as tears brimmed her eyes.

As the McHenry family cleared the room Grant was already calling in people to search the room; finger prints, forgotten devices, some sort of change in the room - anything.

"What the hell is this?" Grant groaned as we walked out of the room to let the CSI (no, not the television show. Who the hell actually spends that much time to try and figure out a murder?) do their stuff.

"I don't know. Has the Chameleon ever done this before?" I asked as we walked to the elevator.

"If he did do you think that I would be this shocked," Grant replied agitated.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm new at this because someone dragged me into it."

"Sorry."

"It's alright," I sighed. "Let's go tell the chief we failed again."

**PAGE BREAK**

"Hey Aaron," I greeted as I walked to the counter of the coffee shop.

"How's it going Goode? Catching the bad guys?" he teased as he already started making my usual.

"No, actually," I replied putting exact change down. "We got assigned to a special case that has proven itself to be quite difficult."

"Well that's rough. I'm sur-"

He was cut off as the bell of the coffee shop went off. Startled I turned around also; no person usually is here five on the dot. "H-Hey," Aaron stammered as a pretty girl walked in.

A _very _pretty girl.

"Hi," she quietly responded as she stopped behind me. I couldn't help but stare at her as she looked above at all her choices. She had stunning hazel eyes with beautiful brown wavy hair. "Any suggestions?"

It took Aaron and me a second to realize she asked us. Without saying anything Aaron whipped something up for her. I grabbed my coffee waiting for the beauty. She tasted it then paid for it.

"So what's your name?" Aaron asked as she picked out the exact change.

"What's it to you?" He smiled as he took the money she handed him. She looked up and said a quick bye, turning to leave the shop. It was almost as if she didn't want to be memorized. It took me a second to realize she was leaving. I gave Aaron a quick wave and almost jogged to get the door for Beauty.

"Here, let me get that." I opened the door for her and she gave me a nod in thanks. I smiled as she walked left, the same direction as me. It took her a second to see that I was walking beside her. I smirked as she took a glance out of her eye then full on looked at me in shock, as if she were confused I was walking with her. For a pretty girl like her I would think this was normal.

"So what's your name?" she asked as we walked down the city sidewalks. For the top of the hour it was getting busy. She had her hands on her cup to warm them up, taking small sips. Everything about her seemed dainty.

"Zach Goode, and you?" Before I got to take another glance at her she was gone. I stopped confused and looked around. Surely she had to be here somewhere; no one could disappear in the two seconds I looked away.

She was nowhere to be seen.

**PAGE BREAK**

**Mkay, so I totally failed at the 'update every Tuesday' thing. And I'm totally failing at updating my other stories. I know where it's going to go but I just had to leave it at such an awkward places.**

**Smart Nelz…. REEEEEEAAALLLL smart.**

**So if you want Reloaded to be updated, REVIEW. And you will be rewarded with the crappiest chapter of my life… so far… I'll try and get that story updated next… no guarantees though because I'm ashamed of my chapter at the moment.**


	10. Chapie 10

C POV  
"Wait, Zachary Goode as in _the_ Zachary Goode?"

"Yes," I sighed. Who would've thought that after all these years I'd meet up with him again. I thought he would be working with the CIA or something like that.

"Chameleon, this is so epic."

"How so?" I grounded out.

"Um, last I checked Zachary Goode was 'very attractive' and YOU get to work beside him! It's your lucky day girl."

"D, there is a difference between working with and blending in with."

"Don't get sidetracked with details! Just go. Drop him a few hints," she trailed off laughing.

"Look, this is no time to be silly. Zachary is very good, admittedly not as good as this other boy-"

"DETAILS!"

"BUT he can hold his own. He knows what he's doing and there's no room for mistakes."

"Like you ever mess up."

"I will take that as a complement."

"With all seriousness. Chameleon, you're solid. When do you ever mess up?"

"Like I said, I have no room to mess up now."

"Do you think he recognized you?"

"Who, Zachary?"

"DUH."

"Thanks, D. Appreciate the concern."

"HEY WAIT! WE NEVER TALK!" Dee Dee complained.

"Sorry, D. I just don't like putting you in harm's way."

"Chame-"

"Stay safe." Before I cut the line I heard her mumble that it was her line to state.

**PAGE BREAK**

I watched as more and more police officers piled into the house of Lance Crowshiere, CEO of SMEE Discoveries. His company amazingly found crazy rare jewels, daring me to get them. That company just does not learn. I watched as at least twenty more police officers went into the building. I decided that today I was going to go undercover.

I walked to the nearest police department and snuck in avoiding all cameras. There had to be uniforms in this building somewhere. As I heard noise I walked into a small hallway. It looked like a short cut to another hall. Grinning I realized I would have to look no further. As the footsteps grew louder I shrunk into the shadows. I watched as the officer was even with the hallway, not sparing a glance down it, before I hit him in the back of the neck with a lot of force. Before he hit the ground I dragged him into the hall.

He was a smaller boy, perfect for me. I would be able to fake it much easier. Quickly I disguised myself, and within twelve minutes I was identical to the kid lying next to me. For good measure I tied him up so he didn't look like he completely failed... looking back now I don't know if that helped.

With confidence I walked out of the building and to Crowshiere's house. I walked in and was pointed in the direction of where to go. I enetered the room to see at least fifty police officers standing in a large room.

"The calling card said 8:05 and Chameleon is never late! Is the Teardrop of Amethyst secured?" Grant roared out. I looked over to see every one stationed in places I walked over to Grant, knowing I had to get closer to the diamond.

"Sir, may I suggest-"

"NO YOU MAY NOT SUGGEST. GUARD THAT DIAMOND!"

My, was that convenient. I shrunk back like a cowardly police officer would and went over to the diamond's case. I got a sympathy look from Zachary and greatfully accepted it. This was too easy. Neither of them suspected me.

Who would expect the theif to be already in the building and not three feet away from the diamond?

Grant kept yelling directions as I stepped back closer to the case._ Blend in, Chameleon, blend in_. I stared at the large clock on the wall as it ticked down to the last thirty seconds. Any minute the lights would go out, as I set up. I felt everyone tense as I copied, eyes darting around the room forth for Chameleon, me.

_Too bad she's already here._

I was too conveniently placed, right next to the jewel case - the lights went out. Just as quickly I opened the case and grabbed the jewel, shutting the case silently.

"The Chameleon is in this room! Find him!" I snickered at Grant as I slipped the diamond into a secret pocket on my sleeve and zipped it closed. The mission was over.

Being the only smart one in the group I shined the light on the case to reveal the diamond gone.

"The diamond is gone, Sir!" I yelled over the clammering of police officers. I saw lights from all around shine on the case to show... nothing.

"HE'S IN THIS ROOM. FIND HIM NOW!" Other officers started searching each other, only to become more confused. No one had ever seen the Chameleon before, they had no idea what to look for. After three minutes and twenty-seven seconds the lights came back on. Everyone stiffened and straightened as we looked around.

"Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!" I spun aorund like the other cops as we stared at Grant's angered face. "He got away AGAIN!" He stormed out and Zachary went after him. Little did he know I was still here, he just didn't know who to look for.

The police had no picture identification of me. I was smart to cut off all videotaps and make sure that there was no way of getting a clear picture of my face. Slowly police officers left the building. I followed suit until finally I was out. I quickly ducked into an alleyway before I was questioned whose parter I was. I shucked off my disguise as I took off into the night to return home, making sure I had no followers.

Playing it smart I ducked into another alley and breathed on the diamond, making sure it didn't fog up and it was the real diamond. I grinned as no trace was left and walked home.

**PAGE BREAK**

Z POV  
"Grant. We have to get some sort of visual on this guy. We have no idea what to expect from him."

"Does it matter?" I turned around to face Grant confused. We were in his office pondering ways to get the Chameleon next time.

"Please enlighten me with your knowledge," I sarcastically shot back.

"The Chameleon must've been with us the whole time. I heard nothing except clammering and then that guy flashed his light on the case and it was gone. No doors sounded, nothing. The exits had alarms. Which means the Chameleon was among us the whole time. That means he's a master of disguise-"

"Or a pavement artist." We stared at each other as this complicated things.

"Calling the CIA," I stated as I walked to his phone and he sat down on his chair. He started doing whatever research as someone answered the phone.

"Get Jonas-"

"Nice to hear from you too, Goode."

"Not the time, Baxter," I ground out as I waited for her to change the line to Jonas. She was the fastest way to him I knew.

"No fun at all," she muttered as the line changed.

"Hey, Zach," Jonas greeted.

"You have access to alumni files?" I questioned cutting to the chase.

"Technically-"

"No. Not technically. You do or you don't. Which is it?"

"Zach. You know I'm not allowed to look at that stuff," Johnas sighed as I heard another chair squeak. Liz.

"Put Liz on then."

"No, Zach. I'm not going to have her get in trouble."

"Alright fine. Hear my side of the story. We have a major theif that has stolen over five trillion dollars-" Jonas let out a much unneccessary whistle, "and this man may be an alumni or something of the sort. You see my predicament?"

"Zach, that sounds rough but that still doesn't give me right to look it up. Oh, wait, Liz wants to talk to you."

"Hey, Zach," Liz said cheerily.

"Your perky mood distrubs me at the moment."

"I'll have you know that all alumni are working in some form or another. None-"

"Liz. I need a loophole or something. Can you break into police records and dig up the biggest theif-"

"Zach, that man is already arrested. And in jail. And is most likely going to be executed. Now you're going to have to get something more than what you have. Because what you have is NOTHING and we can't work on nothing. There are billions of people in the world."

I sighed knowing she was right.

"Well we think this guy is a pavement artist. How many-"

"Zach there are at least five-hundred." I sighed knowing that nothing was going to be able to come out of this.

"Thanks, Liz," I sighed defeatedly.

"Come back when you have more information!" she chirped. I could hear Jonas whirl around in his chair, obviously going to yell at me. "BYE!" she chimmed before Jonas got to the phone.

"I got nothing out of them," I turned to Grant. I looked at his screen to see millions of names. "Did you really break into-"

"Yep. But I have no idea how to narrow the search down."

"We might as well put a sticky note on the board." For Grant, he was fairly organized on this case. He had a tack-board on one of his walls filled with information on the Chameleon. Which was close to nothing and mostly of what she stole. She varied from paintings to jewels, nothing other than that so far. He also had his calling card on the board. I realized how taunting a Disney Princess movie picture could be at that moment.

"Nothing was found on that case, huh," I stared at the dumb picture.

"Was wearing gloves," he replied.

This was much harder than I thought it orignially thought it would be.

**PAGE BREAK**

**Um, whoa. When did they change the layout on the publisher thingy? And uhhh... so they took away my laptop and all my writing... so I'm going off of memory. Most of the other stuff had stuff written and I don't want to change it so I'm just going to wait for my laptop and reload everything onto it before I update again.**


	11. Chapie 11

Well I didn't exactly walk home.

I walked quickly through the alley. Then I sighed as I casually walked in with a crowd of people. They didn't expect a thing. I aimlessly walked around going into random stores to look at random things. After a while I hailed a taxi and gave him an address. I pulled out my phone and pretended to check my face as I looked out of the reflection behind me to see if anyone was trailing me. I may be good at hiding and no one may be expecting me but I was extra cautious - some things are just not worth being repeated.

Finally the man stopped and I handed him the money, only to make a mile walk to another set of homes. I walked around to the back to pick up a key hanging from a beam supporting a mini roof over the back door. Silently I let myself in and locked the door once I was in. I turned off the alarm that blared to let me know someone had entered; the person had fifty seconds to punch in a forty-seven number code.

I flipped on the switch to see a girl grinning back at me. Her blue eyes and short blonde hair was recognizable anywhere.

"Well D, haven't seen you around for a while." I smiled back as I made my way to the bedroom I was using.

"Um, you give me a call and not expect me to come? Great friend you are. So what'd you steal; why?" Dee Dee asked, eyes brimming with excitement.

"Meh, beats me," I replied as I hung up my coat on a hanger.

"Well since when were you back in the diamond business? You stopped for a while." I grinned hearing D slip. Of course she already knew what I stole.

"Thought I needed to get my skills back up. Honestly, they need to have better security. It's too easy, and it's the twenty-first century for crying out loud! I would've thought it would be some sort of a battle," I complained.

Yeah folks don't hear that everyday, a thief complaining that something is too easy.

"I heard they got new ones on the case, what do you think of them?" She grinned flirtatiously at me and I somehow knew that she wasn't talking about their skills or intelligence levels. And she was playing dumb since I _personally _knew that she knew about the two new boys.

"Hmm, let's see. One of them could be Brad Pitt's body twin. Extremely attractive might I say. The other one, nice emerald eyes. It was enjoyable to watch them put up hidden microscopic cameras."

"You mean-"

"Ex-spies. So I went in expecting a challenge. We all know I love those. And what do I get? An easy snatch."

"Alright, alright. I'm done. So how long has, oh Grant was it? Yeah, him, how long has he been on your back?" D asked.

"Hmm… seven heists?" I truthfully replied. I didn't remember, nor did I care. I would have a new guy assigned to me soon anyways.

"And the new one, Zach," she maliciously grinned.

"I think this was his second case? Poor guy is spending his whole time trying to get Grant not to defuse."

"So how exactly do you know them again?" D asked. I sighed knowing that she wanted me to tell her details over and over again. I don't normally talk about boys; she was taking advantage of it.

"Grant Newman and Zachary Goode? To say the least they were the last people I expected. I mean I guess I could see Grant drop out of the CIA but Zach? He was way to competitive. This must be punishment or something." I laughed as I thought of Zach being demoted. He must of royally messed up.

"Well don't you know their history, or does this come from past experiences." I raised my eyebrow as I saw that gleam in her eyes.

"No. I had no relationship with either thank you very much. But I have come in contact with Zach," I trailed off walking into the kitchen. Give her a little teaser and she'll do anything I want.

"Chameleon, tell me. PLEASE!" she jumped up onto the island as I opened the fridge to find something to eat. "So you went to 'spy school' together," D tried prying.

"Okay, sure. We can call it that."

"GIVE ME AN ANSWER!"

"Fine, how did you know I stole a diamond?" I smiled, changing the subject back to her.

"Oh it's all over the news." Glass shattering barely registered in my ears.

"It what?" I demanded turning around. Suddenly the TV was on and D changed it to the news channel.

"This just in the Teardrop of Amethyst was stolen. The Chameleon has struck again!"

"Since when did I go public," I hissed at D. "When did this start happening. She said again. What was the first one."

"Chill. No one has a picture of your face or anything, you're too thorough. Um, I think when you stole that painting... "The Absinthe Drinker", was the first time you went public," she replied using my own words.

"How did I not know… Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded. If anything I didn't want to be public. If anything there MAY be other people who knew who I was.

"Uh, who calls me on private? The only time I get to talk to you is when I break into your house! Seriously, _that_ is more suspicious than people thinking you're the Chameleon."

"I don't exactly have a job. I think people are more curious how I haven't been kicked out."

"Family owned? Already paid off? I don't think you look that suspicious."

"I'm going for coffee. Be back in an hour," I muttered walking towards the door.

"Can you get me a frappuccino?" Scowling I nodded and walked out the door.

I walked silently as I turned the corner. Quickly I made my way to a busy street so that if anything happened there would be witnesses.

I stared ahead as car lights shined on me before quickly disappearing. The constant flashing of lights was giving me a headache so I turned my head down.

_"We'll be back before you know it."_

_"We will always love you."_

_"Look, it's the Morgan girl. Poor thing."_

_"I heard her parents hated her so they left her here and went to Paris."_

_"I wonder why they would leave her, she's a good kid; she's even pretty!"_

_"I bet she got plastic surgery because she was so ashamed her parents left her."_

_"Hi, Cameron. We're your grandparents."_

_"I don't know when you're parents are coming home, sweetheart. They have a very dangerous job."_

_"Some day we'll tell you what happened."_

_"Your parents left you. You pathetic person. No one likes you."_

I ran the rest of the way to the nearest coffee shop. It was the one I saw Goode in, but not wanting to run anymore I went against my rule of going into the same coffee shop twice.

I glanced around looking for exits and anything suspicious. There were windows conveniently located every two feet and there was a door in the left corner. I saw no one out of place but froze when I saw Zach and Grant. Crap.

"Come back so soon?" I looked up to see the barista from last time here. _'God I hope that Zach doesn't come over; I can't back out now.'_

"Uh, hi-" I paused to look at the nametag on his shirt, "Aaron." His face glowed so much after I said his name I almost held my hand up to my face so I wouldn't be blinded.

"Well if it isn't mystery girl."

_'WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY LUCK?' _ Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach. Why did I come to this coffee shop? There was always that risk that someone would recognize me. That was a risk. A stupid risk to take.

"Hi Mr. Goode," I offered giving a small smile. It was more of a grimace. _'Hi man who is in charge of seeing that I get put in jail!'_

"Please, call me Zach."

"Okay Goode." I heard Aaron chuckle thinking he was higher on the chain. "Oh I'll have whatever you gave me last time… do you have frappuccinos? I know that Starbucks-"

"I'll make it." I gave Aaron a grateful smile going to the pick up counter.

"So I never caught your name." _'Oh shoot… this again.'_

"Mollie."

"Mollie?"

"With an i-e."

"Are you expecting me to write that down?" Zach questioned smirking. I could already see him putting his hand in his pocket. _'Of course I manage to get myself in these situations.'_

"No. Just thought you should get it right when you go home and write this in your diary."

I heard chuckling followed by "Boy Zach, she sure doesn't like you." I looked beside him to see Grant put his arm on Goode's shoulder. _'Oh why hello man who has been on my case for a while. I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that thief you loathe is standing right in front of you.'_

"Here's your drinks," Aaron said breaking me out of my thoughts. I gave him a small smile before starting towards the doors.

"Where are you going? Not sticking around?" I rolled my eyes at Goode. Still cocky.

"Not while you're here."

"I think the Lady hates you Zach. How bout you come with me?" Grant asked giving me a grin.

"Sorry," I replied turning my body walking sideways. _'Plus Bex would kill you.'_

"Hey, check the cup," Aaron winked. I glanced down to see his number.

"Classy," I replied under my breath.

"Are you walking home alone?" Zach asked, almost concern lacing his voice. I bit back rude responses. See? I can be good when I try.

"No, my friend is waiting in the car," I faked nodding my head toward the coffee parking lot.

"She won't mind if I steal you then. She can just come inside." He smiled as he lightly grabbed my arm to guide me back to a table he must've been using.

"Oh I can't. _He's _probably been waiting. Impatiently," I added trying to get out of here.

"He your boyfriend?" Grant chimed in.

"Uh, um, yes. He is," I lied making it obvious. It made Grant laugh and Zach get a sour look on his face. "Gotta go," I muttered quickly exiting the store. I turned into the store exactly next to it so that Zach couldn't see where I went. After about five minutes of walking around the book store conveniently located next to the coffee shop I headed home. I was bombarded as soon as I stepped in the door.

"You saw them, that's the only reason why it took you this long. So did you figure out why they are in the police force?" Sometimes it was scary how smart Dee Dee was; she would know when I planned to steal something where it would be at and what it would be, then she would be at home waiting to collect it. Which made me worried I was dropping some sort of clues as to where I would strike, which I had no idea of because I was positive I left nothing.

"Why yes, Dee Dee. It would be totally normal for a random girl like me, after talking to them once, to divulge in a conversation about how a man is in the police force instead of the CIA or something of the sort. Yes, it's totally normal for me to know that even," I sarcastically replied giving a smile. "Well Zach is just as cocky as ever," I mused.

"Is that a good thing?" Dee Dee asked sitting down on the couch sipping on her whatever Aaron made.

"It's great for me. I can use it against him," I replied sitting across from her.

"Oh always looking for battle tactics." Dee Dee rolled her eyes.

"How else am I supposed to get out of tight situations?" I questioned back watching her.

"You never get in them," she easily responded.

"Well I suppose we should get down to business," I replied walking over to a hall. At one of the doors I did a retinal scan and unlocked the four bolts on the door, each taking approximately a minute to unlock.

"I love how guarded this house is," Dee Dee grinned as she came up behind me.

"I would suggest you not to explore."

"I'm not stupid. I do value my life."

I finally finished the locks and we stepped inside. To a normal person it looked like an overly protected work room with a desk, bookshelves, and everything; to any one else who really knew me knows it's where I hide all my stolen items.

"The Teardrop of Amethyst?" Dee Dee asked as she stood in the doorway. There were traps all over the room and one false move could land you in the hospital.

"Right here," I replied walking out, not even allowing her to see where I had hidden it. Dee Dee took moments to look over it and make sure it was real. I was positive but Dee Dee was the expert so I allowed her to do her thing as I went back to the kitchen to clean up my mess.

"Chameleon you are brilliant," Dee Dee muttered as she walked into the kitchen.

"Tell me something you don't know. So how's the business going?" I asked picking up the large pieces of glass.

"You think I wouldn't be doing well with what you give me?" Dee Dee shot back raising an eyebrow.

"Well I was just making sure you were getting your money's worth," I grinned back at her.

"Do you realize how much these paintings and jewels are?" Dee Dee asked shaking her head. Now she was just going to tease me.

"Alright, alright-"

"Aw come on, I was teasing you little con artist."

"How much have you sold anyways?" I asked curious. So far I knew she sold one of the paintings but that was all.

"I choose to savor the work. Plus the price shoots way up after it's disappeared after a long time. And you take such care removing them that they could technically be sold back to the museum-"

"That's dangerous Dee-"

"I was just saying. I'm not stupid. You know I'm careful." I sighed knowing she was right. She could pull off a stunt like that but then the cops would be expecting the rest of the work also. She wouldn't be able to cut a deal with anyone selling those paintings for quite a while. "Well I would ask to crash here but I'm too scared I would trip something-"

"You know that I don't do anything upstairs."

"But what if I go to the kitchen? I have no idea what traps you have while you're sleeping."

"Whatever. Just remember the chloroform when you sell the paintings."

"Always careful aren't we," Dee Dee grinned at me as she made her way to the back door.

"See you later." I waved.

She waved back and was gone.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Hey, Chameleon."

I froze.

_Who the hell?_

I turned around shocked to see Zach. He took in my face and his eyebrows scrunched up.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he took a step closer in the busy streets of the city.

"Nah," I replied shaking off the feeling. "I heard Chameleon and I thought of the thief," I easily responded trying to dignify my reaction.

"Yeah well I have a secret." I turned to him my eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Tell me," I all but demanded.

"Can't, it's classified," he grinned back at me. I turned on my heel and walked away. Even through the roar of the city I could hear his feet running to catch up with me. "So you going to go get coffee?"

_'Uh- no. I'm about to go scout the building I'm about to perform a heist in.'_

"Not today," I easily replied.

"I'll pay."

"I don't care," I replied walking past the building. _'Guess I won't be doing it till later.'_

"Well this is my stop. I hope to see you soon Mollie," Zach called as he walked into the building I was going to walk in.

_'Did they figure out my read? How did they know I was going to attempt a heist there.'_ So many thoughts were swirling in my head but there was no doubt that Zach had a purpose walking into that building, and that was to be stopping me. Well I suppose I could pick a random painting so that they don't know my read.

Suddenly alarms went off and I froze much like everyone else. _'How the hell did I find myself near the bank?'_

"Everybody get back or this girl gets hurt." Suddenly I was being pulled in a headlock and being dragged away with bags of money. Figures I'm the one that gets used. I was thrown into the car and hightailing it out before any cops showed up.

"I do hope you changed the license plates?"

"Well it's nice to see you too," Josh sarcastically shot back.

"Well I didn't know the next time I would be seeing you was you robbing a bank. I would've thought that Dee Dee's business kept you guys in good money," I replied. I gave her all of my work, there was no reason to rob a bank.

"I was getting bored," he grinned back at me. After a while he grabbed the money and me and threw me into another car, making it seem like I was a victim.

"That was dumb of you to rob a bank."

"I wasn't doing it for the money. Like I said, it was for the thrill," he smiled. I knew the adrenaline was still probably flowing through him.

"What happens when they find you? You're going to get charged for kidnapping," I tsked.

"Get out, Chameleon," Josh rolled his eyes. "D wanted you for dinner though, so you better find your own ride."

"Abso-fucking-lutely lovely," I smiled back. He glared at me before he came to a screeching halt - my signal to get out.

"If I get ambushed on the way home and don't make it tonight she's going to kill you," I told him as I got out of the car… and started my long trek home.

Finally I got to a certain point where cops were rushing by. One came to a screeching halt after they passed me. I looked in confusion. I was just a regular person - unless they knew I was the Chameleon? I decided to play it cool until I found out what the situation was. I didn't realize I never turned around until I found arms around me. I looked up in shock. Who dare touch me-

Zachary Goode.

Fucking figures.

"Are you hurt?" he demanded looking for any cuts.

"No," I replied in a small voice. I could play victim.

"That fucker is going to die," Zach growled. I chanced a look in his eyes only to see him murderous.

"Wait, how did you know that I was-"

"I came running when I heard the alarm. I also got the call since I was the nearest," he told me. I saw Grant walk over from my peripheral vision.

"Which way was the robber headed?" another cop asked me.

"Um, he was just going to continue down this road I think. He threw me off about half a mile ago," I lied.

"Hey, Mollie. Sorry but we're going to have to detain you," Grant cut in, ushering me to his car. _'And give me a chance to snoop around? Heck yes.'_

I rode in the back of Grant and Zach's car in silence, letting them communicate through the radio.

They couldn't find the robber.

I almost grinned in victory for Josh but knew better. He was a dumbass though. Banks were not something you wanted to rob- from the high tech security to the fact that money is heavy - you can't carry much. And the punishments just weren't worth the thrill.

"Sorry, if you would wait here," Zach apologized as he left me in his office. Dumb move on his part. I watched the door until it shut completely before I looked around.

I was shocked to see my calling card on his desk.

I was even more shocked to see bulletin board covering almost the whole wall covered with information about the Chameleon. All of my calling cards were on there. I swallowed hard. I underestimated Zach. He was being thorough. I looked and saw that he had a list of locations of possible heists.

Most of them were heists I was going to perform within the next week.

_Fuck._

"Mollie?"

I turned around to see Zach.

"Wow. Are you assigned to the Chameleon case?" I asked eyes wide. Was this his secret earlier?

"You need to be questioned," he responded leading me out of his office. Something told me he was not pleased was snooping in his office.

He lead me into some room with an one way window. I sighed as they asked me the classic questions and I answered them without one trace of truth. They didn't know I was lying.

I was finally released and I hadn't seen Zach since he caught me looking; I don't think he appreciated me looking at his board.

I learned some important facts however - Zach wasn't being the sidekick. He was being observant, trying to catch clues. I grinned as I realized I was going to have to pick it up.

The chase was on.

**PAGE BREAK**

"So I lied for your ass today. I think you owe me," I told Josh as we sat at the dinner table.

"YOU DID NOT," D all but shrieked. I snickered as Josh glared at me.

"Baby, I just wanted the thrill. I didn't even steal that much," he replied using a sweet voice.

"You, kleptomaniac," she snarled back as she stabbed her chicken.

"Sorry, I ruined the mood. How have you been doing?" I asked trying to smooth over dinner. I just wanted to make sure Josh heard an earful so he wouldn't be so stupid again.

"No, I think that goes the other way around," Josh replied. I sighed. He knew I only allowed myself to be detained because I wanted to look around.

"I've been great, thank you for asking."

"That's not exactly what I meant."

"He has a fucking wall dedicated to me, alright? What the hell is that? And all the heists I was going to do this week? He had them all on his stupid bulletin board. He _knows _what I'm going to do. This is insane. Do I have a pattern? I don't think I do. I thought I was random. Yet this kid was able to figure out my next two heists on the dot."

"He must do his homework," Dee Dee mused. My head snapped to her.

"How do you know what I'm going to steal. Tell me my weakness." I all but demanded.

"It's the same way as him."

"Do you want me to end up in jail?"

"Even with the edge of knowing where and when you'll strike they won't catch you. You also send calling cards," D easily replied.

"By the looks of it you have one tomorrow," Josh said pointedly.

"Hm. While it was perfect that I was by the bank at that point in time was that coincidence?" I questioned already knowing the answer.

"ALRIGHT. I might have tipped off the cops that you were going to strike around 11. Can you blame me? I really needed to get out," he huffed. Dee Dee looked as if she could punch him.

"I'll deal with him later. You might want to start planning tomorrow. Sounds like it's going to be a little harder," Dee Dee sighed. I took that as my sign to leave.

The game had started.

**PAGE BREAK**

**So um... my internet failed or something so i didn't have internet for a while... since i hadn't started reloaded or barriers i didn't get anything done. my bad**


End file.
